I Want a Kiss
by gigintama
Summary: "Heichou!" .."Apa?" .."Aku minta cium!" ...terus maksudnya bocah ini apa mendadak minta beginian? Bagaimana reaksi Levi-heichou dimintai permintaan yang berani ini? Apa yang dipikirkan Eren sehingga membuatnya berani meminta hal seperti ini kepada kaptennya? (summary acak-acakan) Warning(s) :Shou-ai/Yaoi , Gaje , OOC , dll.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin's not mine but Isayama Hajime-sensei

Pairing : Levi x Eren / Eren x Levi ; slight Hanji x Eren

Title : I Want a Kiss

Rated : T/T+

Summary : "Heichou!" .."Apa?" .."Aku minta cium!" ...terus ini maksudnya apa mendadak minta beginian?

Warnings : Yaoi (M/M) , Typo(s) , bahasa amburadul (entah ini semi-baku apa gimana), cerita boring, karakter ternistahkan dan OOC akut, serta bahasan ambigu macam-macam . Kalo gasuka sama cerita perhumuan mending klik tanda panah ke kiri ajah di pojok kiri atas :3 aku gakuat di flames ;)

SELAMAT MEMBACA

* * *

"Kamu tunggu disini ya, Eren" perintah Hanji dengan senyum mengerikan

"I-iya..."

.

.

.

.

Mungkin pembaca bingung ini maksudnya apa karena author juga bingung *tabok* iyak pokonya balik dulu ke beberapa menit sebelum adegan di atas.

"EREEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Terdengarlah suara teriakan yang sanggup menghancurkan dan memecahkan barang pecah belah di dalam bangunan survey corps dan yang bernasip naas adalah para cangkir2 manis yang berada di dapur dengan retak sana-sini, entahlah bagaimana cara kaca-kaca jendela bertahan dari kehancuran tersebut.

"Hanji-san! Suaramu keras sekali sih!" terdengarlah suara orang yang dipanggil makhluk _genderless_ itu

"Oya?" jawabnya dengan watados

" Iya, aduh Heichou masih tidur jadi jangan berisik-berisik ya. Yang ada nanti malah aku yang kena sasaran tendangannya" Eren merinding mengingat ketika ia ditendang oleh Levi-heichou.

" Oh? Si cebol itu belom bangun? WAHAHAHA" Hanji tertawa nista

"Ap-"

Belom selesai omongan Eren keluar dari mulutnya pintu kamar Levi udah ditendang oleh makhluk ambigu satu itu lengkap dengan lengkingan maut keluat dari mulutnya

"LEVIIIIII~ Banguuun!" diguncang-guncang tubuh mini Heichou.

"LEVI! BANGUN DONG WOY LEVI!" *ganyante*

Eren cuma bisa ngeliatin di balik pintu, ga berani buat masuk takut-takut kena amukan raja kegelapan yang murka.

1

2

3

"WOY APAAN HANJI!?" Yap raja kegelapan sudah bangun dengan kesabaran yang udah mini kayak tubuhnya.

"Ah akhirnya! Kau bangun juga"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak bangun dengan suara anak iblis di dekatku begini?" tanya Levi sarkas

" Ahh~ Levi jangan begitu ah" Hanji malah tersipu

"Dasar mata empat gila. Cepat sebutkan urusanmu, kalau tidak penting ini akan menjadi kalimat terakhir dalam hidupmu"

"Oy Levi kamu ga serius kan?"

"Kamu kira aku pernah bercanda?"

"Pernah...kayaknya"

"Cih, lalu apa urusanmu?"

"Ah~ aku ingin 'pinjam' Eren untuk eksperimenku yang baru"

"Cuma itu urusanmu? 'ambil' aja langsung susah amat sih!" Levi kesal dibangukan dari tidur cantiknya hanya untuk urusan beginian.

"Kan harus izin sama yang 'punya' !"

"Yaudah, sana pergi !" Levi menendang Hanji keluar hingga tersungkur

"Aduh!"

Eren yang sampe sekarang masih diam di balik pintu cuma bisa tertegun mendengar percakapan para atasannya yang membicarakan dia seakan-akan dia barang.

"Nah! Aku sudah dapat izin yang berarti aku bebas memperlakukanmu sesukaku" Hanji yang ditendang keluar sudah berdiri kembali.

"HAH!?"

Oke Hanji kata-katamu itu ambigu sekali.

Dan saat author mengetik kalimat di atas, Eren sudah diseret menuju ruang percobaan oleh Hanji dan kembalilah kita ke adegan paling atas.

'Hanji-san ngapain sih? Ko lama amat? Katanya mau eksperimen tapi ko malah disuruh duduk-duduk begini? Biasanya udah dikasih cairan aneh dan segala macemnya' pikir Eren dalam hati

"Ehm? Bau apa ini?" tercium bau-bauan asing samar-samar

"Ah~ harumnya. Baunya enak sekali" mencium bau harum, Eren jadi betah duduk disitu menunggu Hanji tanpa tau sebenarnya eksperimen udah dimulai

"Hihi bagus, terus hirup Eren" Hanji ternyata berada dibalik pintu mendengarkan reaksi Eren.

"Nah, aku tinggal dulu" Hanji bangkit dan pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Eren di ruang tersebut.

Eren masih menghirup bau yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan itu sampai lupa akan Hanji yang meninggalkannya. Baunya begitu memabukkan dan menyenangkan seperti rasanya tubuh sampai melayang dan rileks seketika dan Eren melihat ada kertas-kertas berserakan di atas meja Hanji. Ia pun jadi penasaran untuk melihat apa isi kertas-kertas itu tapi secara tiba-tiba dalam kepalanya muncul Angel dan Devil Eren.

Angel Eren berkata 'Jangan Eren! Meskipun Hanji-san agak-agak tapi dia tetap atasan kamu, gabisa kamu sembarangan baca-baca'

Devil Eren membalas ' Udah baca aja, ngapain sih pake ditahan-tahan. Kalo kepo mah kepo aja, ga ada urusannya sama atasan atau bawahan'

' Itu tidak sopan tau!' Angel Eren kesal

' Loh? Namanya penasaran itu gaboleh ditahan-tahan, yang ada nanti malah stress'

'Tapi tetep aja gabole, harus izin dulu kalo mau baca punya orang lain'

'Ah bawel kamu, kebanyakan aturan. Orang tinggal ambil, baca, selesai deh'

'Kamu tuh yang ga punya sopan santun!'

'Daripada kamu kebanyakan santun entar malah ribet sendiri'

Dan Angel Eren dan Devil Eren masih bertengkar di dalam kepala Eren aseli sehingga membuat yang empunya kepala malah pusing

"Udah ah diem kalian berdua bikin kepala aku pusing aja" Eren ngomong ke Angel dan Devil Eren di dalem kepalanya dan terlihat seperti sedang ngomong sendiri.

'Tapi si hitam ini mengesalkan sekali' Angel Eren membela diri

'Alah mentang-mentang pake baju warna putih gausah sok suci kau, menyalahkan aku begitu'

'Loh? Aku memang suci tau bukan sok suci orang aku kan malaikat penjaganya Eren'

'Terus kenapa? Aku juga malaikat penjaganya Eren tau'

'Gamu-'

"Udaaaah aku bilang udah, gausah pake berantem kenapa sih? Dibilangin kalian tuh bikin kepala aku makin pusing dengerin kalian bawel-bawelan"

'_Well_, kan demi kebaikanmu Eren'

'Cih, sudahlah kita menghilang saja biar Eren ga tambah pusing'

'Huh! Baiklah'

Dan keduanya pun menghilang begitu saja seperti saat mereka mucul yang begitu saja juga.

"Akhirnya mereka pergi juga"

Eren yang merasa pusingnya mulai hilang kembali memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Karena Eren udah penasaran akut akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membacanya dan di belakang layar devil Eren udah joget-joget ria sedangkan angel Eren cuma bisa pundung di pojok ruangan. Diambilnya kertas pertama di atas meja dan ia mulai membacanya

"Fakta Tentang Berciuman" dibacanya perlahan.

"Oh tentang berciuman toh—" Eren baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dibacanya dan semburat merah muncul di muka Eren.

"—AP-APA? Hanji-san baca hal seperti ini?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

'Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Hanji-san kan sudah dewasa, wajar saja ia membaca hal-hal seperti ini' pikir Eren .

" Ah lagipula ini kan fakta , berarti ini juga suatu ilmu, benar kan? Jadi gapapa dong aku baca juga" mulailah Eren mengobrol dengan dirinya sendiri dan memberi teori amburadul biar jadi alasan buat ngebaca tuh kertas-kertas milik Hanji.

" Berciuman merupakan cara paling indah untuk mengekpresikan cinta, juga bentuk _foreplay_ yang difavoritkan banyak pasangan saat sedang bercinta. Beberapa fakta unik tentang berciuman antara lain..."

Eren membacanya dengan seksama, meskipun ia masih tidak mengerti arti dari beberapa kata yang terdapat di kertas-kertas itu. Apa itu _foreplay_? Apa itu bercinta? Semuanya terdengar asing di telinga Eren.

"_Foreplay_? Apakah itu semacam permainan yang dilakukan orang saat berciuman atau gimana? Maksudnya bermain sambil berciuman? Apa sih, aku tidak mengerti. Lalu apa itu bercinta? Ber – itu kan berarti sedang melakukan, dan cinta artinya...apa arti cinta? Yah pokonya cinta berarti bercinta adalah sedang melakukan cinta? Apa itu? " Setumpuk pertanyaan tertanam di dalem kepala Eren dan tanpa jawaban. Dan tiba-tiba saja...

"EREN!" Hanji membuka pintu secara kasar dan melihat apa yang sedang dipegang oleh Eren.

" Eren? Itu kertas yang ada di mejaku? Kamu membacanya?" Tanya Hanji

Eren yang kepergok tergagap "A-akh i-iya, maaf Hanji-san aku membacanya tanpa izin"

"Ahahaha tak apa Eren, remaja sepertimu pasti penasaran dengan hal-hal seperti itu kan?"

'Tapi ini tidak akan mempengaruhi eksperimenku kan?' Hanji bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati sebelum perhatiannya tertuju kembali ke Eren .

Eren hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Lalu? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Hanji lagi

"Bagaimana apanya Hanji-san?"

"Yah bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai hal itu? Atau mungkin ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Eren awalnya ragu untuk menanyakan hal-hal tersebut tapi sudah ketangkep basah begini dan juga masih banyak hal yang dia tidak mengerti, lebih baik dia tanyakan saja. Akhirnya ia pun mulai bertanya.

"Sebenarnya saat aku membacanya aku bingung dengan beberapa kosa kata yang terdapat disini"

"Seperti?"

"Ehm...Apa itu _foreplay_? Lalu apa itu bercinta? Aku tidak mengerti"

"..."

"Hanji-san?"

"Umurmu berapa Eren?"

"15 Tahun. Hanji-san lupa?"

"Ah engga..."_—_'YAAMPUN TUHAN INI ANAK UMUR 15 TAHUN TAPI MASIH SEPOLOS INIIIIH? GIMANA CARA KAUM HAWA DAN ADAM MENAHAN GODAAN BEGINIIIH! MAAPIN SAYA TUHAN KARENA AKAN MENGOTORI ISI OTAK ANAK POLOS MACAM BEGINIIIH' Hanji menjerit dalam hati tapi diluar tampangnya tetap _genderless_ (?)

"Ano...Hanji-san?" Eren menyadarkan Hanji dari teriakan mental dan _shockstate_ yang dia alami tadi.

"Ah? Ah iya, kamu ga ngerti maksud dari kata-kata tadi?"

"Iya, Apa Hanji-san bisa menjelaskannya padaku?" dan tanpa sadar Eren mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ mautnya dengan mata hijau miliknya yang bahkan mengalahkan warna hijau badan milik huluk (?) dan author pun tanpa sadar bawa-bawa fandom lain. Hanji yang menerima serangan tak terduga itu hampir saja mimisan, ingat HAMPIR, berarti dia belom sampe mimisan dan dia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak menerkam Eren disitu karena masih ingat Eren ada yang 'punya'.

"A-ahh iya bisa. Jadii~ _foreplay_ dan bercinta ya?" Hanji menyeringai dengan wajah seramnya yang biasa.

Eren mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah~ Aku jelaskan dulu. Yang pertama _foreplay_. _Foreplay_ itu gampangnya kayak pemanasan. Hal ini dilakukan ketika orang akan melakukan hubungan tubuh, jadi sebelum ke kegiatan utama dari hubungan tubuh dilakukanlah hal ini. Contohnya ya yang seperti kamu baca tadi, berciuman yang intim dan lama. Contoh lainnya bisa seperti belaian lembut atau sentuhan mulut pada beberapa bagian tubuh" Jelas Hanji

Eren manggut-manggut tanda ngerti sama yang dijelasin Hanji.

"Terus? Kalo bercinta itu apa?"

"Bercinta itu kalo menurut kamus sih artinya menaruh rasa cinta terhadap seseorang tapi dalam hal ini ada arti lain dari bercinta. Bercinta dapat dikatakan melakukan hubungan tubuh yang aku sebutkan sebelumnya. Disini dua orang yang saling mencintai saling 'memenuhi' satu sama lain. Apa ya istilahnya? Seperti menyatu baik hati maupun tubuh gitu" Jelas Hanji sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang ga gatel sama sekali

"Maksudnya mencintai sepenuhnya begitu?"

"Nah! Itu dia maksudku" Hanji ngeles

"Jadi maksud Hanji-san kalau misalnya kita mencintai seseorang tapi enggak bercinta berarti kita engga mencintai orang itu sepenuhnya?"

'Waduh?! Berat amat pertanyaan nih anak? Polos sih polos tapi pertanyaannya jangan yang begini dong' Gerutu Hanji dalam hati tapi demi mendapatkan reputasi baik (yang sebenernya lebih banyak reputasi buruknya) di depan Eren akhirnya ia mencoba menjawab.

"Enggak juga sih. Engga ada jawaban konkrit dalam hal ini, karena sebenarnya arti dari cinta sendiri pun luas Eren"

"Maksudnya bagaimana?"

"Mudahnya seperti ini, Aku cinta kamu *modus* , nah itu artinya bisa banyak. Bisa dalam arti aku mencintai kamu sebagaimananya seorang wanita kepada lawan jenisnya atau mungkin bahkan sesama jenis entahlah. Tapi bisa juga aku mencintai kamu seperti atasan mencintai bawahannya atau seorang ilmuwan yang mencintai eksperimennya (?) . Banyak dan sebenernya cinta juga ga cuma sama orang aja ko. Bisa sama benda atau yang lainnya, semua tergantung orangnya" Hanji ngomong panjang lebar sampe authorpun enek akut buat nulisnya.

"Oh jadi cinta itu luas ya.— Jadi heichou bisa dibilang mencintai kebersihan atau Sasha bisa dibilang mencintai kentang , begitu?"

"Bisa... jadi, itu salah satu bentuk cinta"— 'Levi sih bukan tahap mencintai lagi, dia mah udah jadi penyakit' Hanji ngomong sendiri dalam hati.

Eren masih mencerna semua perkataan Hanji.

"Ah, tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan secara logika ko. Ikutin kata hati aja. Menurut kamu sendiri cinta itu apa?"

Eren berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, " Cinta itu...bagaimana ya bilangnya? Seperti suatu perasaan yang lebih dalam dari rasa sayang gitu."

"Oh begitukah?" —'ASTAGAH INI ANAK KATA-KATANYA 'MEMBUNUH' BANGET , MAAPIN SAYA TUHAN KARENA HAMPIR NERKAM NIH ANAK !' Hanji kembali melakukan teriakan mental karena kepolosan Eren.

"Ne, Hanji-san?"

"Ha?" Hanji baru balik ke kenyataan.

"Berarti kalau ingin berciuman dengan orang yang kita cintai itu wajar?"

"Tentu saja. Ketika kamu bersama orang yang kamu cintai ada rasa dimana kamumerasa ingin lebih dekat dengannya baik dalam artian lebih dekat secara hati maupun secara fisik, dimana kalau secara fisik itu kamu makin berkeinginan mau menyentuh, mau mencium, dan sebagainya. Ditambah kamu seorang remaja yang hormonnya sedang tinggi-tingginya"

Eren membentuk huruf O bulat sempurna dengan mulutnya. Ia senang dengan penjelasan Hanji, itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang senang sekali dan mata hijaunya yang berkilauan. Hanji yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Eren merasa aneh.

'Tunggu...wajahnya terlihat senang sekali? Matanya terlihat berkilauan? Ada apa dengannya? Hah!? Jangan-jangan—" pikiran Hanji terputus ketika Eren menarik lengan jaketnya.

"Ano...kata Hanji-san tadi kan cinta itu artinya luas, aku baru saja teringat pada salah satu buku yang menulis 'ketika kamu menemukan cinta yang tak bersyarat maka kamu akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan', —apa maksudnya cinta yang tak bersyarat?"

"Heem rasanya aku pernah mendengar hal itu, aah...cinta yang tak bersyarat ya? Itu artinya cinta yang murni, cinta tanpa materialisme , atau mudahnya cinta tanpa paksaan"

Eren kembali membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya.

"Iya, kalau aku tidak salah ingat ada di salah satu lirik lagu Perancis. _L'am__—__"_

"—_L'amour est l'enfant de la liberté__(1) _"Perkataan Hanji dipotong oleh sang korporal muda yang telah bangun dari tidur cantiknya dan sekarang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Ah Levi, sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Tanya Hanji

"Sejak kau membahas soal cinta murni apalah itu. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Eren kali ini? Eksperimen tentang cinta?" Levi bertanya masih dengan nada sarkasnya.

"Ah bu—"

"—Heichou!" Hanji yang mau menjawab terpotong omongannya oleh Eren yang tiba-tiba berdiri, berjalan ke arah Levi, dan berdiri di depan Levi dengan muka memerah.

"Apa?" Muka Levi masih datar

"..."

"Apa, cepat katakan Eren!"

"...Aku minta cium!"

Hening

.

.

.

.

"APA!?"

To be continued

* * *

(1) _L'amour est l'enfant de la liberté_ artinya cinta adalah anak kandung kebebasan maksudnya disini itu cinta tidak pernah lahir dari paksaan.

A/N : Hallo para pembaca yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca fic pertama inih , TERIMA KASIH BANYAK *nunduksedalem-dalemnya*.

Mohon maaf kalo banyak typo atau alurnya ga jelas, maklumin yaa karena baru pertama kali beneran nge-post fic hehehe. Author agak bingung nentuin ratenya jadi kalau para pembaca ngerasa ini ga pantes buat dibaca di rate T/ T+ maka ratenya akan dinaikkan, mohon maaf ya dan terima kasih kalau ada yang mau ngasih tau. Dan kalo para pembaca berkenan mohon reviewnyaa~ dan beritahu aku apakah fic ini perlu dilanjutin apa engga ;)

Salam ,

gigintama


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin's not mine but Isayama Hajime-sensei

Pairing : Levi x Eren / Eren x Levi ; and other pairing(s)

Title : I Want a Kiss

Rated : T/T+

Summary : "Heichou!" .."Apa?" .."Aku minta cium!" ...terus ini maksudnya apa mendadak minta beginian?

Warnings : Yaoi (M/M) , Typo(s) , bahasa amburadul (entah ini semi-baku apa gimana), cerita boring, karakter ternistahkan dan OOC akut, serta bahasan ambigu macam-macam . Kalo gasuka sama cerita perhumuan mending klik tanda panah ke kiri ajah di pojok kiri atas :3 aku gakuat di flames ;)

Oh satu lagi untuk chap ini, perlu diberitahukan kalo disinih Levi bakal berperilaku...OOC banget (menurut Author) jadi yang gasuka melihat Levi ternistakan disini mohon maaf, ga perlu dibaca ga apa ko ;)

SELAMAT MEMBACA

* * *

.

.

.

"APA!?"

Hanji kembali berteriak kencang dengan suara yang gak kalah kencang dengan suaranya tadi pagi saat memanggil Eren sebagai bentuk ekspresi kekagetannya setelah mendengar permintaan sang bawahan yang katanya -polos- ini kepada kaptennya.

Sang kapten yang dimintai sebuah permintaan berani ini hanya diam, padahal di dalam kepalanya dia udah putar-otak karena kehilangan syaraf untuk berpikir jernih.

'DEMI TITAN KOLOSAL KESEREMPET KUDA! APAAN INIH? APAAN LAGI INIIII?' — Levi menjerit dalam hati

'ASTAGAAAAH! TERIMA KASIH TUHAN KARENA MEMPERLIHATKAN ADEGAN YANG SANGAT BAGUS INI DI DEPANKU' — Hanji yang tadi berteriak kencang karena kaget sekarang malah teriak kegirangan di dalam hati, dengan berurai air mata Hanji berpose kemenangan. /Yah Hanji ketauan deh fujo-nya/Zeplak!/Author ditabok cantik.

"Apa?" Levi bertanya kepada Eren seakan dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Eren, padahal pendengarannya sangat bagus sampe cicak lewat aja dia tahu dan tentunya masih memasang muka sedatar tembok.

"...Aku minta...cium" Dan sekali lagi saat Eren mengatakan permintaannya, ia mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ mautnya dan kali ini ditambah dengan ekspresi seperti anak anjing terbuang yang terkena dinginnya air hujan *dramatisirsinetron*

Levi masih diam—

—dengan hatinya udah kembali menjerit-jerit minta ampun karena ia mulai tidak sanggup menahan godaan syeitan kalo di depannya ada makhluk macam Eren, apalagi dengan permintaan -coretbaguscoret- ambigu begini.

Levi tetap masih diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren membuat yang empunya pertanyaan merasa diabaikan. Karena kesal, Eren dengan berani memeluk kaptennya dengan erat. - Hanji yang melihat makin kegirangan karena dikasih pemandangan gratis dua ikemen lagi ber'mesra'an.

"Heichou...Heichou tidak mau menciumku? Heichou tidak suka padaku? Benci padaku?" Eren berkata dengan suaranya yang serak-serak basah membuatnya terdengar seksi lengkap dengan air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata siap terjun ke bawah karena hukum gravitasi. Yak ini kalau tidak ada orang, Levi udah guling-guling sendiri -walaupun lantainya kotor- dan menulis surat untuk Raja agar diberlakukan peng-ilegal-an manusia untuk berwujud terlalu manis dan seksi seperti Eren.

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu Eren" Akhirnya Levi menjawab dan patut diberi tepuk tangan karena ia berhasil mengatakannya tanpa terbata.

"Benarkah? Heichou tidak membenciku? Berarti Heichou suka padaku?" Eren berkata dengan kilau mata yang kembali cerah, secerah kepala botak Pixis kalo kena matahari.

Kembali Levi tidak menjawab dan menatap wajah Eren yang -coretmaniscoret- ceria itu. Dan Levi mulai berpikir dengan otaknya yang sudah bekerja kembali.

'Rasanya ada yang aneh? Kalo dipikir-pikir, mana mungkin anak polos macam Eren yang pikirannya cuma ada titan, titan, dan...titan ini punya permintaan begini kan? Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Hah!—"

"— jangan-jangan..." Levi segera melirik ke arah Hanji yang ternyata sedang mengabadikan momen peluk-memeluk-dipeluk antara atasan _stoic_ dan bawahan imut ini. Muncullah perempatan di dahi Levi.

"Eren, lepaskan pelukanmu sebentar"

"Eeeeeeeeh?!" Muka Eren kembali pundung seakan-akan dunia akan hancur membuat kilauan kepala botak Pix- eh maksudnya kilauan mata Eren meredup.

"Aku cuma mau bicara dengan Hanji, kamu duduk dulu disitu ya?" Levi berkata dengan lembut, hatinya mencair kalo di depan Eren.

"T-ta-tapi—"

"Eren"

Eren langsung diam dipanggil namanya. Levi menatap Eren dengan tatapan intens, manik hitamnya menatap manik hijau tanpa berkedip dan seketika membuat hati Eren tertancap panah cinta. Eren cuma bisa mengangguk.

Melihat Eren yang sudah duduk manis, Levi berjalan ke arah Hanji.

"Hanji—" Levi mengeluarkan aura raja kegelapannya yang membuat Hanji kembali ke dunia nyata (?) "—apa yang kau lakukan pada Eren?"

Hanji yang ditanya diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-ap—"

Belom selesai Hanji menjawab, Levi udah ngeluarin pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke muka Hanji , " Kalau kau bilang tidak melakukan apa-apa berarti kamu siap kehilangan kepalamu" dan kalo ini dianimasikan Levi terlihat seperti bayangan hitam dengan mata setengah lingkaran terbalik berwarna merah darah , mulutnya terlihat bergerigi dan tertawa nista totalitas penjahat kelas kakap yang berhasil menangkap mangsanya.

Hanji kicep dibilang begitu dan mundur beberapa langkah sambil berkata "Oy Levi kamu ga serius kan?"

"Kamu kira aku pernah bercanda?" balas Levi.

"Pernah...kayaknya"-"dan ko ini percakapan bikin perasaan _dejavú_ begini yak?" / Author lagi mandek jadi bikin adegan yang sama/Bletak!/ dan Author digeplak pake sendal hillokitty (?) .

"Katakan apa yang kamu lakukan pada Eren!"

Hanji dengan cepat berusaha mengingat-ngingat scene sebelumnya dan *tengtong* berbunyilah tanda bahwa Hanji mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa?" Tanya Levi bersamaan dengan bertambahnya perempatan di dahinya.

"Akan aku jelaskan, tapi turunkan dulu pedangmu" Jawab Hanji parno karena diacungin pedang oleh Levi, takut beneran ditebas mati kayak titan-titan kesayangannya.

Levi menyimpan kembali pedangnya. "Lalu apa yang jangan-jangan itu? Jadi benar kamu melakukan apa-apa ke Eren?" /Tau engga Lev? Bahasa kamu ambigu banget sampe author aja nulisnya ragu/

"Sabar, jangan ngamuk dulu! Dengarkan penjelasanku—" Hanji berusaha santai padahal kakinya gemeteran, 'Levi lebih menakutkan dibandingkan titan-titan di luar sana' pikir Hanji dalam hati. "— tadi pagi aku membangunkanmu untuk 'pinjam' Eren buat eksperimen kan? Nah, eksperimenku kali ini adalah membuat Eren agar ia lebih fokus pada satu tujua—"

"Maksudmu bagaimana?" Perkataan Hanji lagi-lagi dipotong oleh Levi. Korporal muda ini memang pandai sekali yah dalam hal potong-memotong.

"Ish, aku belom selesai ngomong, jangan dipotong-potong!" Hanji kesal.

Levi hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

"Huh, maksudku adalah agar Eren bisa berubah jadi titan –coretikemencoret- tanpa terdistraksi. Saat eksperimen sebelumnya, Eren tidak bisa berubah jadi titan karena ga ada tujuan yang jelas kan? Tapi dia berubah karena mau ngambil sendok teh , nah hal inilah yang pengen aku ekperimenkan. Disini aku bikin wewangian yang dapat membuat syaraf-syaraf otaknya terfokus akan satu hal yang -biasanya- selalu Eren pikirkan, yaitu membunuh titan. Tapi..."

"..."

"...kamu tidak memotong perkataanku?"

Levi menaikkan satu alisnya, " Tadi kau yang minta agar jangan dipotong, sekarang malah tanya kenapa ga dipotong. Dasar mata empat!" Jawab Levi.

"Ah...iya juga"

"Lalu? Apanya yang tapi?"

"Oh iya, tapi aku secara tak sengaja -lebih tepatnya lupa- meletakkan beberapa kertas di atas mejaku..."

"..."

"..."

"...kenapa berhenti?"

"Kamu benar-benar tidak memotong perkataanku?"

"Hanji..." Perempatan yang tadinya sudah hilang mulai muncul kembali di dahi Levi disertai dengan aura-aura hitam raja kegelapan dari balik punggung Levi.

"Ah iya iya, jadi ada beberapa kertas di atas mejaku yang ternyata dibaca oleh Eren dan fokusnya jad—"

"Maksudmu kertas-kertas itu merubah fokus Eren yang harusnya membunuh titan?" Potong Levi.

"Akhirnya kamu potong juga perkataanku" Hanji mengangkat tangannya seperti pemenang pertandingan tinju.

"Oi, Hanji!"

"Ya?" Tangan Hanji masih mengudara.

"Jadi Eren fokusnya bukan tentang membunuh titan lagi?"

Hanji hanya mengangguk.

"Memang apa isi kertas-kertas itu?" Tanya Levi lagi.

"Aah~ kamu baca aja sendiri, tuh kertasnya masih ada di meja itu" Hanji menunjuk meja yang dimaksud.

Levi berjalan menuju meja yang dimaksud dan membaca kertas-kertas yang berserakan disana.

* * *

—BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN—

"Hoi Hanji!"

"Ya? Oh kamu sudah selesai membacanya?"

"Kalau belum, aku gak akan berbicara padamu"

"Aah iya iya—" Jawab Hanji sambil menggendikkan bahunya, "— jadi, sekarang kamu mengerti kan apa yang kumaksud dengan fokusnya berubah?"

Levi tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya menatap Hanji dengan tampang datar temboknya.

"Haah—" Levi menghela napas, kesal.

"—maksudmu karena kertas sial ini fokusnya Eren jadi tentang mencintai dan mencium orang yang dicintainya, dan bukan membunuh titan-titan yang dibencinya."

"Lebih tepatnya sih orang yang berada di pikiran Eren saat eksperimen berlangsung yang ternyata adalah kamu, tapi karena tadi aku membicarakan tentang cinta, maka otaknya menafsir bahwa orang yang sedang dipikirkan saat itu adalah orang yang dicintainya." Jelas Hanji .

"Jadi aku yang sedang berada di pikiran Eren berubah menjadi orang yang 'dicintai' Eren?"

"Yaaaap, benar sekali!" Hanji menjawab dengan cengiran lebar watados dan...

_CTAS_

Terdengarlah suara tali kesabaran Levi telah putus.

"CEPAT KEMBALIKAN DIA SEPERTI SEMULA HANJI!" / Heichou kita akhirnya mengamuk saudara-saudara/

"Hawawawa, aku tidak bisaaaaa" Hanji panik akut.

"Kenapa?" Levi sudah bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya lagi untuk menebas makhluk _genderless_ di depannya.

"Ka-karena aku tidak tau sampai kapan efek wewangian yang aku buat itu berpengaruh! Namanya eksperimen berarti kan coba-coba, bisa gagal bisa berhasil, hasilnya kita gatau. Sumpah deh!" Hanji membela diri.

Levi kembali diam, pikirannya campur aduk. Kesal dan gondok gara-gara Hanji bikin ekperimen yang ga jelas dan juga bingung karena Eren ga diketahui kapan 'normal'nya. Disaat Levi masih sibuk ba-bi-bu di dalem otaknya, Eren dengan cepat berdiri dan memeluk kaptennya kembali.

"Heichou~ kenapa lama sekali ngobrolnya?"

"Hah?"

"Aku kan jadi tidak sabar..."

—'ASTAGA INI MAKSUDNYA APA LAGI? GAK SABAR APANYA?'— motor otak Levi berusaha men-_translate _ bahasa ambigu Eren.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kan tadi Heichou bilang kalo Heichou tidak membenciku kan? Berarti Heichou suka padaku kan? Berarti Heichou sekarang cium aku" Jawab Eren dengan wajah polosnya.

Krak. Semua pertahanan dan kontrol diri Levi remuk redam. Ia pasrah, sudah terlena oleh godaan syeitan, memegang pipi Eren.

"Tutup matamu"

Eren dengan senang hati segera menutup matanya dan menunggu dicium kapten ter'cinta'nya. Levi mendekatkan bibirnya dan...

TOKTOKTOK

Pintu ruangan Hanji diketuk -membuat yang berada didalam berhenti sejenak- oleh Mikasa Ackerman dan Armin Arlert. Tak mendapat jawaban, Mikasa dan Armin membuka pintu ruangan tersebut sambil berkata

"Hanji-buntaichou, Anda dan Levi-heichou dipanggi—"

Kata-kata mereka tak terselesaikan ketika melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di depan mata mereka. Eren memeluk Levi-heichou dengan mata tertutup, Levi-heichou memegang pipi Eren dengan jarak wajah yang bisa dibilang dekat...SANGAT dekat, dan Hanji...pingsan dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya dan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

Hening.

Keheningan berlangsung lama sampai Eren menyadari ada yang aneh dengan atmosfer di sekitarnya. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya sedang ditatap oleh kedua sahabatnya. Dalam sekejap muka Eren memerah dan melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kapten.

"A-ah...Mi-mikasa, Armin" Eren tergagap malu karena dilihat oleh kedua sahabatnya ketika sedang 'bermesraan' dengan kaptennya.

Melihat wajah Eren yang memerah, Armin mulai mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi di dalam ruangan ini, begitu pula Mikasa. Tapi, lain Armin lain Mikasa. Meskipun sama-sama mengerti, Armin hanya diam menatap kedua atasannya dan sahabatnya, sedangkan Mikasa...mengeluarkan pedangnnya dengan aura membunuh haus darah.

Mikasa berjalan menuju ke arah Eren dan kaptennya berada dengan tampang bengis. Siap membantai si kapten kecambah dengan pedangnya karena telah berani menyentuh Eren yang masih polos itu. Armin dengan sigap menahan lengan Mikasa.

"Tunggu Mikasa! Jangan! Ingat, dia tetap atasan kita. Jangan bertindak sembarangan" Armin mengingatkan.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Mikasa" Armin menekankan.

"Baiklah...kalau Armin bilang begitu" Mikasa pasrah, tidak jadi membantai si kapten kecambah .

"Ackerman, Arlert" Panggil levi

"Sir" Hanya Armin yang memberi hormat kepada sang kapten. Mikasa hanya berdiri memandang Levi.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kesini?"

"Ah iya, Anda dan Hanji-buntaichou dipanggil ke ruangan Erwin-danchou" Jawab Armin.

"Oh" Mendengar hal itu, Levi segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Erwin dengan membawa Hanji bersamanya tentunya. Meninggalkan ketiga bawahannya seraya berkata

"Kalian sepertinya senggang, dan kulihat dapur kotor dengan serpihan cangkir. Kalian mengerti apa yang perlu kalian lakukan kan?" Dan Levi melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ketika keduanya telah hilang dari pandangan ketiganya, Mikasa dengan cepat menuju ke arah Eren, diikuti Armin.

"Eren!"

"Mikasa"

"Kamu gak terluka kan? Gak diapa-apain kan sama si cebol itu?"

"Heichou? ...Engga kok"

"Lalu, kenapa tadi kamu memeluk heichou?" Tanya Armin

"Pasti dia memaksamu kan Eren?" Mikasa menambahkan.

"A-ah enggak kenapa-napa kok dan juga dia gak memaksaku, beneran deh." Jawab Eren.

"Benarkah?" Armin tidak puas dengan jawaban Eren.

"Benar"

"Kamu tidak berbohong pada kami kan?"

Eren hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eren, kamu benar-benar tidak berbohong pada kami?" Tanya Armin lagi.

"...Baiklah aku akan beritahu kalian—" Eren memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dari sahabat-sahabatnya ini. "—sebenarnya aku...menyukai heichou" Eren berkata dengan suara kecil dan muka yang memerah.

"Oooh begitukah?" Armin tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Eren.

"Kamu tidak bilang aku aneh?"

"Kenapa aneh? Bukannya bagus kalau kamu telah menemukan orang yang kamu sukai?"

"Maksudku kamu tidak merasa aneh kalau aku yang notabene laki-laki menyukai orang dengan _gender_ yang sama?"

"Tidak juga. Lagipula ga ada hubungannya dengan _gender_ kalo memang udah suka, ga bisa diapa-apain lagi kan?" Jawab Armin dengan pipi bersemu merah yang disadari oleh Eren.

"Pipimu memerah. Jangan-jangan...kamu juga menyukai seseorang dengan _gender_ yang sama?" Tanya Eren kepo.

Armin tidak menjawab, tapi Eren bisa tau jawabannya dari wajah Armin yang sekarang berwarna seperti tomat.

"Jadi benar? Ahahaha kita sehati Armin"

"Ahahaha—" Armin ikut tertawa, "—ngomong-ngomong, kita harus ke dapur bukan? Ada perintah tersirat dari sang kapten" Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya, aku sampai lupa"

"Loh? Mikasa kemana?" Tanya Armin.

"Mungkin dia sudah ke dapur duluan, ayo kita kesana"

Eren dan Armin segera berjalan ke arah dapur dan benar saja, Mikasa sudah berada disana...sedang mengasah golok.

"Mikasa apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa belum mulai bebersih?" Tanya Armin

"Aku sedang mengasah golok super tajam untuk membunuh si kecambah itu. Beraninya dia merebut hati milik Eren(ku)!" Jawab Mikasa dengan aura membunuh yang pekat.

"Mikasa!—" Eren membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Mikasa.

"—apa-apaan kamu ini? Kamu tidak boleh membunuh heichou! Dia itu prajurit terkuat sekaligus orang yang aku sukai. Kamu tidak boleh membunuhnya!"

"Keh, Aku malah makin ingin membunuhnya kamu bilang begitu."

"Kalau kamu membunuhnya aku akan membencimu seumur hidup Mikasa!"

Dan Mikasa menjatuhkan golok yang sedang diasahnya secara _slow motion_ ketika Eren mengucapkan kalimat tersebut . Mikasa menatap Eren dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku tidak ingin dibenci olehmu..."

"Aku tidak akan membencimu kecuali kalau kamu membunuh heichou atau mungkin menggangguku saat mendekati heichou, Mikasa"

"Baiklah.." Untuk kedua kalinya Mikasa pasrah menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa membunuh si kapten kecambah.

"Janji ya" Eren menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya" Mikasa mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Eren tanda perjanjian telah dibuat.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya kita bersih-bersih" Ajak Armin.

"Ah, sebelum itu Armin.."

"Ya?"

"Jadi, siapa orang yang kamu suka?" Tanya Eren masih kepo.

"Aah Eren itu tidak penting" Jawab Armin.

"Tentu saja penting Armin! Aku dan Mikasa perlu tau siapa yang berhasil merebut hatimu"

"Sudahlah Eren, lebih baik kita segera membersihkan tempat ini"

"Aku tidak akan bergerak sampai kamu beritahu siapa orangnya"

"Aku juga" Mikasa ikutan menambahkan.

"Hah?" Armin cengo ngeliat Mikasa yang ikut-ikutan kepo.

"Siapa Armin? Ah jangan-jangan Jean ya?" Tebak Eren.

"Jean kan suka pada Mi—" Ucapan Armin terputus, hampir saja dia membeberkan rahasia umum kepada orangnya langsung, "—ah pokoknya bukan Jean, dia sudah suka pada orang lain"

"Connie?" Kali ini Mikasa menebak.

Armin hanya menggeleng . Ia mulai mengambil 3 sapu di pojok ruangan dan memberikannya pada Eren dan Mikasa.

"Ah! Aku tau—" Kata Eren, "—Erwin-danchou kan?" Tebak Eren.

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, jawaban Armin terlihat dari wajahnya yang makin mirip tomat ranum.

"Sudah ya? Ayo kita bersihkan tempat ini sekarang" Armin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiiik" Jawab Eren dan Mikasa berbarengan.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mulai membersihkan dapur yang aseli berantakan sekali dengan kepingan-kepingan keramik cangkir bernasip naas bertebaran dimana-mana. Mulai dari menyapu, mengelap, mengepel, sampai menyikat lantai dapur hingga benar-benar amat sangat bersih, mengingat bahwa kapten mereka seorang _clean-freak_ pekerjaan bersih-bersih tidak bisa dilakukan sembarangan. Ketika mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka terlihat bahwa matahari sudah tenggelam, mereka pun memutuskan sekalian untuk membuat makan malam.

Makan malam berlangsung lancar tanpa ada kejadian apa-apa kecuali sedikit ribut disana-sini karena Sasha mengambil kentang bagian milik Connie dan diselesaikan hanya dengan _deathglare_ dari sang kapten.

Levi yang telah selesai makan, berdiri dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Eren yang melihatnya dengan segera menyelesaikan makannya dan berdiri, berjalan mengikuti kaptennya.

'Untunglah hati ini bukan giliranku untuk mencuci piring kotor' Pikir Eren.

Mikasa yang menyadari gerak-gerik Eren tadinya ingin mengikuti Eren sebelum dicegat dan diingatkan soal perjanjian oleh Armin.

Eren mengikuti kaptennya dengan jarak yang agak jauh, alih-alih ketahuan yang ada dia malah dimarahi. Ketika Levi sudah berada di depan kamarnya, ia memanggil Eren.

"Eren, keluarlah. Aku tahu kamu berada di situ"

Eren yang tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan ketahuan oleh kaptennya keluar dari tempat ia bersembunyi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Eren?"

"A-aku mengikuti heichou" Jawab Eren jujur.

"Aku juga tau kalo soal itu, maksudku apa yang kamu lakukan sampai kamu mengikutiku begini?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"

"Hmm" Levi membuka pintu kamarnya untuk masuk sebelum Eren berkata lagi,

"A-a-aku mengikuti heichou karena aku ingin berduaan dengan heichou"

Levi melihat ke arah Eren sambil berkata, " Lalu? Apa yang mau kamu lakukan kalau sudah berduaan denganku?" Tanya Levi.

"Heichou tau kan apa yang aku mau..." Perkataan Eren tidak selesai. Ia kembali memasang wajah seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

Levi mengerti apa yang dimaksud Eren, yaitu permintaannya yang tadi pagi. Tapi saat ini Eren masih dalam pengaruh wewangian milik Hanji. — 'Mana bisa aku menyentuhnya saat dia seperti ini' Pikir Levi.

"Cih, sini kamu" Levi menarik Eren masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Duduk" Perintah Levi.

Eren menurut dan duduk di pojokan kasur milik Levi.

"Dengarkan aku Eren. Kamu itu sekarang dalam keadaan tidak sadar, terhipnotis—" Levi mencoba menjelaskan kepada Eren, "—saat ini kamu bukan dirimu sendiri"

Yang dijelaskan hanya menelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti mengenai apa yang dibicarakan kaptennya.

"Hah, lupakan sajalah" Kata Levi sambil mendudukkan dirinya ke kasur.

Melihat heichounya yang telah duduk di kasur, Eren dengan cepat bergeser mendekat ke arah kaptennya. Ia memeluk erat lengan Levi dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kaptennya yang hanya diam.

"Ne heichou?"

"Hm?"

"Cium aku" Pinta Eren

Levi menoleh ke arah Eren -yang merupakan kesalahan besar—dan melihat wajah Eren yang mulus itu sudah mengadah ke atas dengan mata yang tertutup, pose siap untuk dicium. Eren menunggu tapi sebagai orang yang gak sabaran ia mulai kesal karena yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang dan ketika Eren mau membuka matanya, Levi mencium dahinya. Membuat Eren membuka matanya dan menatap kaptennya dengan tampang cengo.

"Aku sudah menciummu, sekarang kembali ke kamarmu" Levi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eren dengan sedikit warna merah di pipinya. Eren masih menatap kaptennya dengan tampang cengo. Levi yang melirik ke arah Eren berkata

"Kenapa mukamu begitu?"

"Hah? Ah-ah i-ni itu eeeh..."Eren tergagap dengan muka yang dihiasi warna merah.

Hening. (lagi)

"Sudah waktunya kamu kembali ke kamarmu" Levi berkata, memecah keheningan.

Eren masih diam dan kembali memeluk lengan kaptennya, "Aku masih ingin disini..." Jawabnya dengan suara yang hampir seperti bisikan.

"Hah?" Ketika Levi melihat lagi ke arah Eren, dilihatnya Eren sudah terlelap.

"Huh, dasar bocah" Levi berniat membangunkan Eren agar ia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Tapi melihat wajah Eren yang pulas Levi jadi ga tega untuk membangunkannya sehingga Levi pun menggendong Eren _bridal style_ ke kamar Eren.

Eren yang digendong oleh Levi dibawa kembali ke kamarnya. Ketika sampai di kamar Eren, ia direbahkan di atas kasurnya, diselimuti perlahan. Dilihat lagi wajah mulus Eren, dan Levi mencium dahi Eren yang tertidur sekali lagi.

Ia berjalan keluar sambil berkata...

"Selamat tidur—" Levi tersenyum tipis.

"—Mimpi yang indah, Eren"

.

.

.

Ketika pintu sudah tertutup terlihat wajah tersenyum Eren dibalik selimut putihnya.

"Selamat tidur, heichou"

To be continued

* * *

A/N : Hellow readers yang setia membacanya sampe akhir, Terima kasiiiih banyak~ dan juga para reviewer di chap sebelumnya terima kasih, saya akhirnya ngelanjutin ini cerita deh dan ini dia update-annya semoga memuaskan (?) #ditabok.

Dan kalo banyak typo atau kekurangan-kekurangan lain seperti alurnya, penulisan ceritanya, atau mungkin ke-OOC-an karakter disinih maaf yaa, saya masih belajar, hehehe. Kasih tau saya kalau ada kritik dan saran atau mungkin request.

Review Guest :

**Dark Flame : **Kamu sudah menemukan jawabannya di chap ini kan ? X9 , Terima kasih sudah mereview fic ini ~

**ChiNekoKagamine : **Muahaha sengaja banget saya bikin Erennya begini biar Levi lebih gampang 'menyantapnya' #ditabokbolakbalik hohoho. Eren kan kudet makanya dia bisa sepolos ini XDD. Ini update-annya, Terima kasih sudah mereview sebelumnyaa~

Jadi, ada yang berkenan meninggalkan review?

Review kalian membuat saya makin cepat menulis kelanjutannya. ;);)

Salam ,

gigintama


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin's not mine but Isayama Hajime-sensei

Pairing : Levi x Eren / Eren x Levi ; and other pairing(s)

Title : I Want a Kiss

Rated : T/T+

Summary : "Heichou!" .."Apa?" .."Aku minta cium!" ...terus ini maksudnya apa mendadak minta beginian?

Warnings : Yaoi (M/M) , Typo(s) , bahasa amburadul (entah ini semi-baku apa gimana), cerita boring, karakter ternistahkan dan OOC akut, serta bahasan ambigu macam-macam . Kalo gasuka sama cerita perhumuan mending klik tanda panah ke kiri ajah di pojok kiri atas :3 aku gakuat di flames ;)

Untuk chap ini...mungkin akan terlalu banyak dialog, maafkan author ya. Kalo gasuka ga usah dibaca gapapa kok :)

SELAMAT MEMBACA

* * *

_BRAAK_

Pintu ruangan Hanji ditendang oleh tak lain dan tak bukan sang prajurit terkuat, Levi , dengan tampang siap menghabisi Hanji.

"Hanji—" Aura sang raja kegelapan sangat tidak bersahabat hingga dapat membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitar ruangan tersebut -kalau ada- bergidik ngeri.

"Oh Levi, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau buka pintu pakai tangan bukan pakai kaki, kasihan kan pintuku terkena tendanganmu melulu" Ujar Hanji sambil memonyongkan bibir. Sang pemimpim skuad tidak menyadari aura raja kegelapan Levi telah memenuhi ruangannya.

"CEPAT KEMBALIKAN EREN SEPERTI SEMULA MATA EMPAT!" Levi sudah berada di titik puncak kesabarannya.

"Tenang dulu bos! Jangan ngamuk-ngamuk ke ane begini dong, ini juga lagi nyari penawarnya tauk!" Jawab Hanji membela diri.

"Ini semua salahmu karena membuat wewangian aneh itu! Cepat kembalikan Eren seperti semula— " Levi menuding Hanji, "—aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Kalau dia gak cepet-cepet balik normal lagi aku gatau lagi gimana caranya bertahan dari godaan syeitan terkutuk dengan nilai moral dalam diriku sudah setipis kertas." Levi yang biasanya hemat ngomong sekarang ngomong panjang lebar.

Hanji cengo melihat Levi bicara panjang lebar hanya bisa mengucap, "Ah begitukah?"

"Kau tidak tau apa yang aku alami selama 3 hari ini mata empat sialan. Aku harus menahan godaan tersebut tapi disaat yang sama aku harus memenuhi permintaannya...gara-gara Erwin"

"...Memang apa sih yang sudah Eren lakukan padamu?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**2 Hari yang lalu , Sehari setelah Levi mencium dahi Eren**

Pagi-pagi terlihat anggota pasukan Levi sedang melaksanakan ritual pagi mereka, yaitu bersih-bersih. Beberapa diantaranya sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Terlihat pula sang tokoh utama kita , Eren Jaeger , sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Eren? Ada apa? Kok kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Historia (Christa) yang melihat Eren senyum-senyum sendiri saat sedang mengiris kentang.

"Ah? Tidak kok" Jawab Eren masih tersenyum.

"Udah korslet kali dianya!" Siapa lagi kalo bukan Jean yang ngomong.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Ternyata Eren masih menyimak omongan orang lain toh.

"Kubilang kau sudah korslet, _Jaeger_"

"Ho? Aku korslet? Bagaimana kalo kau perhatikan dirimu sendiri, _Kirschtein_? Bukannya mukamu korslet sehingga terlihat seperti kuda?"

"APA?! Kau benar-benar ngajak ribut ya!"

"Kau yang memulai duluan, Muka Kuda!"

Sesaat sebelum perang dunia ke 2,5 dimulai, Mikasa dengan cepat meninju kepala mereka dengan tinju mautnya. Membuat keduanya mencium mesra sang lantai.

"Ow, ow" Jean memegang mukanya yang kesakitan.

"Aduh, Mikasa apa-apaan sih?" Eren memegang bagian kepalanya yang dipukul.

"Jangan bertengkar pagi-pagi" Ujar Mikasa masih dengan tampang besinya.

"Hahaha payah sekali kalian dihajar oleh Mikasa" Connie berkomentar sambil terus menyapu.

"Apa katamu, Botak?" Itu Jean.

"Loh? Memang itu kenyataannya kok" Jawab Connie santai, tak memperdulikan Jean yang mulai panas lagi.

"Sudaaaah, sudaaah! Masih banyak yang harus kita kerjakan teman-teman!—" Armin angkat bicara, melerai teman-temannya yang mudah panas. "—Jean, Connie, dan Mikasa kembali bersih-bersih. Dan Eren, kamu kembali memasak sarapan kita. Sudah jam segini, kita harus cepat sebelum kapten datang kesini."

"YAAA!" Jawab mereka bersama-sama.

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

Sarapan telah siap. Mereka dengan cekatan menyiapkan peralatan makan di atas meja, rapi dan teratur. Tepat saat mereka selesai menata meja, sang kapten masuk ke ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi heichou!" Seluruh anggota memberi salam serta tanda hormat kepada sang kapten.

"Ya" Jawab Levi seraya duduk di bangkunya, diikuti anggotanya.

Eren yang membawa sarapan dari dapur lah yang terakhir menempati tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah Levi. Setelah semuanya duduk, mereka mulai mengambil makanan untuk masing-masing , kecuali Levi yang makanannya diambilkan oleh Eren.

"Selamat Makan!" Ucap mereka bersamaan, tanpa Levi.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat terutama Sasha yang melahap rakus roti porsinya dan berniat untuk tambah.

Yang lain makan secara perlahan, begitupun Eren. Ia memperhatikan Levi yang sedang makan dengan manik hijaunya dan secara tiba-tiba muncul ide dari dalam kepalanya yang kalau dikartunkan udah ada bohlam yang kedap-kedip di atas kepala Eren.

"Heichou.." panggil Eren.

"Hmm?" Levi menengok ke arah Eren yang ternyata telah menyodorkan sendok berisi sup ke arah bibirnya.

"Aaa..."

Anggota pasukan yang berada di situ tentu saja melihat apa yang dilakukan Eren kepada kapten mereka dan hanya bisa berpikir...

'Dasar tukang bunuh diri' — itu Jean.

'Dia pasti mati hari ini' —itu Connie.

'Akan kubunuh si kecambah itu' —itu Mikasa (pastinya).

'Aku sayang kamu, kentang' —itu...pembaca semua juga pasti tau itu siapa.

Levi diam, mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Erwin kemarin di ruangannya.

_-Flasback start-_

_TOKTOK_

_Pintu ruangan Erwin diketuk oleh Levi dengan Hanji berdiri di sebelahnya , telah sadarkan diri. _

"_Masuk" Erwin mempersilakan masuk._

_Levi dan Hanji masuk ke dalam._

"_Ada urusan apa Erwin?" Tanya Levi tanpa basa-basi._

"_Selamat siang untukmu juga, Levi...dan Hanji" Jawab Erwin tersenyum._

"_Siang Erwin" Balas Hanji._

"_Cih, cepatlah Erwin, katakan apa urusanmu?" Tanya Levi tak sabaran._

"_Oh, sebenarnya aku memanggil kalian untuk mengobrol, sudah lama kan kita tidak melakukannya." Jawab Erwin._

"_Aku pergi" Levi berkata seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ketika Hanji berkata,_

"_Oh Erwin, kau tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi di ruanganku tadi?" Langkah Levi terhenti._

"_Oh? Apakah itu Hanji?" Tanya Erwin kepo._

"_Jadi, aku kan bikin eksperimen dengan wewangian untuk Eren. Maksudnya sih biar dia bisa berubah menjadi titan walaupun mendadak atau dalam keadaan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, tapi terjadi kesalahan teknis dan sekarang fokusnya Eren menjadi__—__AW!" Kata-kata Hanji terhenti karena tendangan Levi telah mendarat di bokong mulusnya._

"_Kau lanjutkan lagi ceritamu, kali ini aku benar-benar akan menebasmu!" Ancam Levi._

"_HOHOHO! Sayang sekali cebol, aku tidak takut lagi~" Ujar Hanji meledek sambil bersembunyi di balik Erwin._

"_Hanji__—__" Levi kesal._

"_Levi, tenanglah. Jangan terlalu cepat emosi__—__" Erwin memperingatkan,"__—__dan apa lanjutannya Hanji?" Ternyata Erwin benar-benar sudah kepo._

"_Cih" Levi mendecih kesal sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa berwarna hitam yang berada di dekat meja kerja Erwin._

"_Loh? Levi tidak jadi pergi?" Tanya Hanji riang karena telah punya tameng yang dapat melindungi dirinya dari amukan sang raja kegelapan._

"_Aku tetap disini, memastikan kau bercerita yang sebenarnya tanpa bumbu-bumbu gosip murahan seperti yang biasa keluar dari mulut ibu-ibu penggosip penduduk dinding Sina" _

"_Cih, kamu benar-benar tak percaya padaku" Ujar Hanji kesal sambil memonyongkan bibirnya._

"_Lalu?" Tanya Erwin yang masih sabar menunggu._

"_Ah iya, sampai mana tadi?"_

"_Eren fokusnya menjadi."_

"_Oh iya! Fokusnya Eren menjadi tentang mencintai Levi bukan tentang membunuh titan." Lanjut Hanji._

"_Benarkah?__—__"Suara Erwin menunjukkan ia masih tak percaya, "__—__jadi, sekarang Eren mencintai Levi?" Tanya Erwin_

"_Iyap, benar sekali! Tadi aku melihat adegan Eren memeluk Levi, sampai-sampai minta dicium oleh Levi__—__" Jawab Hanji semangat, darah Fujoshi-nya sedang terbakar, "__—__bahkan tadi Levi benar-benar akan mencium Eren!"_

"_Ho? Benarkah Levi?" Tanya Erwin sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Levi._

_Levi hanya membuang muka ketika ditanya Erwin._

"_Jadi benar ya__—__" Erwin menyimpulkan sambil tertawa kecil,"__—__ini menarik sekali." Lanjutnya._

"_Benarkan?" Hanji meyakinkan._

"_Ya, tapi Hanji walaupun ini menarik, kejadian ini dapat menyusahkan kegiatan Recon Corps apabila Eren tidak dapat berubah menjadi titan__—__" Wajah Erwin kembali serius, "__—__aku minta kamu segera membuat penawarnya." Perintah Erwin._

"_Apa?!"_

"_Hanji" Wajah Erwin serius._

"_Uuuuuh...baiklah" Jawab Hanji dengan nada tak rela kehilangan sumber 'kesenangan'-nya._

"_Dan Levi?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Aku minta kau turuti dulu semua permintaan Eren, agar dia sejenak melepaskan beban yang berada di pundaknya sebagai harapan manusia. Ia__—__"_

"_Apa?! Aku tidak mau!" Selak Levi._

"_Ini perintah" _

"_Cih!" Levi tak dapat membantah perintah Erwin._

"_Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita lanjutkan obrolan kita dengan membahas strategi untuk ekpedisi ke luar dinding selanjutnya?" Tanya Erwin dengan senyum gentleman-nya._

_Selanjutnya hanya terdengar perbincangan yang hanya diketahui para petinggi Recon Corps dari ruangan tersebut._

_-Flasback end-_

"...Heichou?" Eren melambaikan tangannya di depan muka kaptennya, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ya?" Levi yang baru sadar bertanya balik.

"Ayo Heichou, Aaa~ nanti sup kentang yang kubuat khusus untukmu keburu dingin" Eren kembali menyodorkan sendok berisi sup ke bibir Levi.

"Aa—" Levi membuka mulutnya sambil bersuara kecil dengan nada datar sedatar mukanya.

"—am" Eren menirukan gerak bibir kaptennya.

Dan adegan ini pastinya dilihat oleh SELURUH anggota pasukan, tak terkecuali Sasha (walaupun tangannya tak berhenti menyendok sup kentang dari piring ke bibirnya). Semua, atau lebih tepatnya Jean, Connie, dan Historia berkeringat dingin menyaksikan teman seangkatan mereka dengan atasan mereka 'bermesraan'. Mikasa sudah kembali ke dapur untuk mengasah golok yang kemarin tak selesai ia asah tajam sambil terus bergumam 'Beraninya bermesraan di . Beraninya bermesraan di ' berulang-ulang kali. Armin hanya menyesap tehnya, santai.

Dalam keheningan mereka melanjukan makan mereka yang terhenti. Historia yang tadinya kaget sudah kembali seperti biasa dan melanjutkan makannya, sedangkan Jean dan Connie masih _shock_. Masih hening, sampai datanglah sang _genderless_ membawa beberapa gulungan dokumen, menyapa dengan lengkingan maut.

"PAGI SEMUA!" Suara Hanji yang sangat keras dapat membuat yang mendengarnya budeg sementara kalau terlambat menutup telinga, seperti Jean dan Connie sekarang yang tak dapat mendengar apa-apa.

"Kau terlalu berisik mata empat" Ujar Levi.

"Selamat pagi Levi sayang~, kulihat kamu sedang asyik bermesraan dengan Eren rupanya" Balas hanji sambil menyeringai.

Levi diam tak membalas atau lebih tepatnya malas membalas. Ia hanya diam menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan gaya unik saat memegang cangkirnya (yang pembaca semua pasti tau).

"Ada apa Hanji-san kesini pagi-pagi?" Tanya Eren.

"Oh, aku kesini untuk memanggil Armin dan Mikasa agar ikut denganku ke ruangan Erwin untuk membicarakan strategi yang akan dipakai di ekpedisi selanjutnya"

"Aku juga, Hanji-buntaichou?—" Tanya Mikasa yang telah kembali dari dapur, "—aku mengerti kalau Armin yang dipanggil, tapi kenapa aku juga?" Lanjutnya.

"Entahlah, Erwin yang menyuruhku untuk memanggil kalian berdua." Hanji menggendikkan bahunya, gestur tidak tahu.

"Oh baiklah"

"Ja~ aku bawa mereka dulu ya Levi, selamat bersenang-senang~" Ucap Hanji ceria seraya pergi menuju ruangan Erwin, diikuti oleh Armin dan Mikasa di belakangnya.

Ruangan kembali hening dengan perginya makhluk _hemaprodit_ itu. Historialah yang memecah keheningan dengan berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil bertanya

"Ano...kalian sudah selesai kan? Aku akan mencuci piring-piringnya."

"Aku sudah Historia, sini kubantu" Ujar Eren seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil piring-piring yang yang telah kosong, kecuali milik Sasha yang masih penuh dengan tumpukan roti yang entah ada berapa dan dari mana.

Levi pun beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah keluar sambil berujar,

"Eren—"

Eren menoleh ke arah kaptennya.

"—bawa Springer dan Kirschtein ke luar bersamamu, tugas kalian hari ini membersihkan dan memotong rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar bangunan ini—" Levi berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "—Brauss dan Reiss, kalian membersihkan perabotan yang ada di bangunan ini, jangan sampai aku lihat ada debu yang tersisa." Levi akan melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum Eren bertanya,

"Heichou mau kemana?"

"Ruangan Erwin" Jawab Levi cepat dan tanpa menoleh lagi, ia melangkah meninggalkan anggota pasukan yang pucat pasi mendengar tugas mereka hari ini, kecuali Jean dan Connie yang masih gak bisa mendengar apa-apa.

"YOSH! Tatakae!" Mereka berkata, menyemangati diri sendiri.

Dan hari berlanjut dengan damai walaupun terdengar ribut disana-sini karena mulut bawel Connie tidak bisa diam, umpat-mengumpat antara Jean dan Eren, serta teriakan Historia saat menahan Sasha agar tidak mengambil persediaan kentang di gudang.

* * *

**1 Hari yang lalu , 2 hari setelah Levi mencium dahi Eren**

Pagi ini sarapan dilewati tanpa ada yang pamer 'kemesraan'.

Selesai makan, hari ini giliran Mikasa yang mencuci piring-piring kotor. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil piring-piring tersebut.

"Setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, pakai perlengkapan 3DMG kalian dan pergi ke tempat latihan. Hari ini kita latian intensif." Perintah Levi sambil berjalan keluar.

Ketika derap langkah sang kapten sudah tak terdengar, Connie bersuara

"Huuuf, untunglah. Kukira hari ini kita akan melanjutkan tugas kita yang kemarin, pinggangku rasanya hancur karena berjongkok terlalu lama saat memotong rumput-rumput liat itu." Keluhnya.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu" Balas Jean.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian kemarin, Mikasa, Armin?" Tanya Eren menoleh ke arah Mikasa.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, aku hanya dipanggil untuk menemani Armin" Jawab Mikasa. Eren mengangguk-angguk kemudian menoleh ke arah Armin, menunggu jawaban.

"Aah hanya membicarakan strategi ini-strategi itu—" Jawab Armin,"—tapi aku senang bisa bertemu Erwin-danchou." Lanjut Armin berbisik ke telinga Eren dengan muka memerah.

"Hee aku ikut senang mendengarnya Armin" Eren tersenyum mendengar temannya senang.

"Ayo semuanya! Kita harus cepat-cepat ke tempat latihan, heichou pasti sudah menunggu!" Historia mengingatkan sambil berjalan keluar, membuyarkan obrolan mereka.

"Yang terakhir sampai disana kodok busuk!—" Teriak Connie sambil berlari melewati Historia.

"Ah!" Historia ikut berlari.

"Hoi! Tunggu Botak!" Teriak Jean mengejar Connie.

"_Well_, aku juga tak mau jadi kodok busuk" Eren pun ikut berlari keluar, diikuti Mikasa dan Armin.

"Aaaah tunggu akuu!" Sasha pun akhirnya ikut berlari keluar.

Tawa mereka mengudara.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat latihan, terlihat kapten Levi sudah berada disana, menunggu mereka.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan, Bocah?! Lama sekali!" Seru Levi sembari melipat lengannya di dada.

"Maafkan kami, Sir!" Mereka memberi hormat.

"Sudahlah, kita mulai saja"

Latihan berjalan...agak lancar atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut tersendat (?).

Ada saat Historia salah menancapkan pengait kabel 3DMG-nya ke arah yang salah membuatnya menabrak pohon, ada pula saat Armin menabrak Connie dan membuat mereka saling terbelit kabel, tapi yang paling parah adalah saat Mikasa yang tidak sengaja -atau sengaja- menabrak kapten Levi dan membuat keduanya terjatuh di atas tanah yang kotor, sekali lagi, tanah yang KOTOR.

Hal yang terakhir disebut membuat seluruh anggota pasukan dihukum bergelantungan di dinding selama 2,5 jam dalam keadaan terbalik. Tapi, hukuman ini lebih baik daripada pilihan hukuman yang lain, yaitu berlari diluar dinding tanpa perlengkapan 3DMG.

'Lebih baik kami bergelantungan terbalik berjam-jam, daripada berlari di tempat para titan berkeliaran.' Pikir mereka dalam hati.

Selesai mereka menjalani hukuman, merekapun mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sejenak kecuali bagi yang hari ini bertugas memberi makan kuda yang ternyata adalah Connie. Ia pergi sambil menggerutu sebal dengan suara kecil.

Levi pun ikut beristirahat dan duduk di atas sebuah batu besar ketika Eren bangun dari duduknya dengan wajah berbinar-binar, padahal seharusnya ia kelelahan setelah latihan.

'Oh gawat, ini pasti tak akan bagus' Pikir Levi melihat Eren berjalan ke arahnya.

"Heichou~" Panggil Eren.

Levi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Eren.

"Heichou, coba bilang 'suki' 10 kali dengan cepat" Pinta Eren dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

Ini membuat Levi agak bingung,— 'Permintaannya tidak agresif' Pikir Levi /Cie Levi maunya yang agresif ya?/Authordifabulouskick/

Dan yang mendengar bukan hanya Levi saja tapi juga Jean, Mikasa, dan Armin. Mikasa melotot mendengarnya, Armin sedikit kaget, dan Jean pasang tampang cengo.

"Untuk apa Eren?" Tanya Levi.

"Coba heichou bilang dulu"

"Sukisukisukisukisukisu**kisu**..." Levi tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan ketika,

"Hehe heichou yang meminta ya~" Eren dengan gerak cepat mencium pipi kiri Levi.

Levi yang kaget memegang pipi yang dicium Eren dengan punggung tangan kanannya sekaligus menutupi wajahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan sedikit semburat merah.

Eren melangkah pergi sambil memberikan senyum seduktif disertai kedipan mata ke arah Levi. Lalu ia berkata, "Balasan karena menciumku saat tidur~"

Levi yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Eren makin kaget, "Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku tidur heichou, tapi aku terbangun di saat yang tepat~" Jawabnya sambil melangkah menjauh.

Wajah Levi makin memerah walaupun hanya sedikit.

Ia diam, masih memegang pipi kirinya, melihat ke arah Eren pergi sambil berpikir, 'Oh ini benar-benar gawat'

Levi tidak mendengar suara amukan Mikasa di belakangnya yang tengah diseret pergi oleh Armin, dibantu Jean dan Connie yang kebetulan lewat setelah selesai memberi makan kuda-kuda di kandang.

-Di Ruang Mandi-

"Na Eren?" Armin membuka mulutnya

"Hmm?"

"Kapan kamu dicium Levi-heichou?" Tanya Armin.

"Aaa...itu—" omongan Eren dipotong oleh Jean yang berkata,

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kekasih heichou?"

"Benar, sejak kapan?" Tambah Connie.

"Hah?!" Eren bingung

"Kamu kekasih heichou kan?" Tanya Connie

Eren menggeleng

"Hah lucu sekali! Kau tidak dihajarnya ketika menyuapi bahkan menciumnya dan kau bilang kau bukan kekasihnya?" Ujar Jean sarkas.

"Apa masalahmu, Muka Kuda?" Balas Eren.

"Tak ada—" Jean manaikkan kedua alisnya sambil menggendikkan bahu, "—dan jangan panggil aku muka kuda!"

"Sudah ah, berantem mulu kalian, nanti cepet tua loh. Ayo masuk, badanku sudah lengket karena keringat nih!" Sergah Connie yang berjalan menuju bilik mandi yang kosong, diikuti Armin yang menempati bilik di sebelahnya.

"Huh!" Jean pun menempati bilik yang kosong, sedangkan Eren menempati bilik di sebelah Armin.

"Oh iya, Eren tadi kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Armin dengan suara yang agak keras agar terdengar dan tidak teredam oleh suara air.

"Yang mana Armin?" Tanya Eren dengan volume suara yang hampir sama.

"Kapan kamu dicium heichou?"

"Aah...ingat hari pas heichou dan Hanji-san dipanggil Erwin-danchou dan kita bertiga bersama Mikasa membersihkan dapur?"

"He-eh"

"Nah hari itu heichou setelah makan segera berjalan keluar kan? Aku mengikuti—"

"—dasar penguntit" Lagi-lagi omongan Eren dipotong oleh Jean.

"Cih! Ngaca dulu dong sebelum ngomong, padahal kau sendiri selalu mengikuti eh, bukan menguntit Mikasa kemana-mana bukan?" Balas Eren kesal karena omongannya dipotong terus oleh Jean.

JLEB. Kena telak di hati.

"Darimana kau tahu?! Aku tidak—" Kali ini bantahan Jean yang dipotong,

"—alah gak usah pura-pura kau Jean, semua orang juga tau kau menguntit Mikasa" Connie ikut angkat bicara dalam obrolan ini.

"Sudah jadi rahasia umum kok, Jean" Armin -tumbennya- ikut menambahkan.

Jean yang disudutkan oleh ketiganya hanya bisa diam.

"Nah, lanjutkan Eren"

"Ah iya, aku mengikuti heichou sampai dia berhenti di depan kamarnya, tapi ternyata aku ketahuan"

"Lalu?" Connie kepo.

"Lalu aku ditarik ke kamarnya. Disana heichou bilang kalo aku lagi bukan diriku sendiri gitu, tapi karena aku ga ngerti, akhirnya heichou berhenti menjelaskan—" Eren berhenti sejenak mengambil napas, "—kemudian heichou duduk, nah aku mendekatinya, memeluk erat lengannya, dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya."

"...Naa Eren, kamu bener-bener bukan kekasih heichou?" Tanya Connie masih tak yakin.

"Beneran!"

"Lanjutkan ceritamu Eren" Tukas Armin.

"Iya, lalu aku minta dia untuk menciumku, aku bahkan sudah menutup mataku dan menunggu..."

Hening. Hanya suara air. Semua menunggu kelanjutan cerita Eren.

"Dan dia mencium dahiku" Lanjut Eren sambil tersenyum puas.

Semuanya masih diam, sampai...

"Eren" Panggil Armin

"Ya?"

"Heichou menciummu di...dahi?" Tanya Armin mengkonfirmasi, alih-alih siapa tau telinganya salah dengar karena kemasukan air.

"Iya" Jawab Eren dengan muka bingung.

"Aaah Ereeen! Kukira dia menciummu di bibir" Ujar Armin yang melempari Eren dengan sabun batangan yang berada di tangannya.

"Sial! Kukira juga begitu" Connie ikutan melempar gayung ke arah Eren.

"Apa?! Ahahaha—" Eren tertawa ngakak, "—makanya kalian jangan mikir yang bukan-bukan!" Ejek Eren.

"Lagian kau juga bilangnya pake kata-kata yang ambigu banget sih! Gak salah dong orang jadi mikir yang bukan-bukan!" Ujar Jean sambil melempar ember (?) ke arah Eren.

"Lah, itu mah memang kamunya aja yang mesum, Muka Kuda!" Eren balas melempar gayung yang dilempar Connie ke arah Jean.

"Apa? Kok cuma aku yang kau bilang mesum!" Jean balas melempar lagi.

Terjadilah lempar-melempar barang di ruang mandi. Yang terdengar hanya suara ribut dan air yang mengalir dari ruangan tersebut.

Haripun berlalu.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya**

**Hari ini, Hari dimana adegan paling atas terjadi**

Pagi ini pun sarapan dilewati tanpa ada yang pamer 'kemesraan'.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Ketika mereka telah selesai menyantap makanannya tiba-tiba,

"Levi-heichou?" Armin angkat bicara.

"Hm? Apa Arlert?" Tanya Levi sambil meminum kopi hitamnya.

"Uuh ini mungkin terdengar tidak sopan, tapi saya ingin tahu..."

"Cepat katakan Arlert"

"Aa...apakah heichou dan Eren sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Armin berani.

Yang mendengar tentu saja kaget, terutama Eren. Eren sampai tersedak minumannya dan sekarang terbatuk-batuk. Mikasa menepuk-nepuk punggung Eren, bermaksud menenangkan. Jean dan Connie saling berpandangan satu sama lain dengan pandangan bertanya. Sasha tetap memakan kentangnya. Dan Historia hanya diam.

"Apa?" Levi balik bertanya.

"Apakah heichou dan Eren—" Armin berniat mengulang pertanyaannya sebelum dipotong.

"—bukan, maksudku apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? Kukira kau lebih pintar Arlert" Levi menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Selama 2 hari ini heichou tidak memarahi Eren, lebih-lebih mengikuti permintaan...aneh Eren. Tentu saja hal ini membuat saya berpikir seperti itu" Jawab Armin.

"Oi Armin!" Selak Eren yang telah pulih dari tersedaknya, "—kenapa kamu—" Perkataan Eren terputus ketika Armin menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, tanda untuk diam.

Levi tidak menjawab sampai secara tiba-tiba pintu ruang makan terbuka, menunjukkan wajah Hanji Zoe dan Erwin Smith.

"Pagi semua~" Sapa Hanji.

"Selamat pagi" Sapa Erwin.

Melihat Erwin, dengan cepat seluruh anggota pasukan langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat.

"Selamat pagi, Hanji-buntaichou, Erwin-danchou!"

"Awuu, semangat sekali kalian~" Komentar Hanji.

"Kalian boleh duduk kembali" Ujar Erwin.

"Baik, Sir!" Mereka pun kembali duduk.

"...Heichou, anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya." Armin melanjutkan.

"Oh, ada apa ini?" Tanya Hanji kepada Armin seraya menggeret 2 buah bangku dari meja sebelah untuk dirinya dan Erwin.

"Aah aku menanyakan Levi-heichou sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran selama beberapa hari ini" Jawab Armin.

"Oh, dan apakah itu?"

"Apakah heichou dan Eren sepasang kekasih?" Ulang Armin.

"Ho~. Lalu apa jawabanmu Levi?" Erwin ikut bertanya.

Levi diam, tak langsung menjawab. –'Cih! Pertanyaan yang menyusahkan, dan apa-apaan Erwin malah ikut bertanya, padahal dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.' Pikir Levi.

"Bagaimana Levi~?" Hanji menyeringai menjijikan.

"...Itu aku tak bisa menjawabnya" Ujar Levi pelan.

"Aaaah kalau begitu kita ganti saja pertanyaannya. Apakah kau menyukai Eren?" Tanya Hanji licik.

"Pertanyaan bagus Hanji" Ucap Erwin sama liciknya.

Levi kembali diam. Semua menunggu jawaban Levi, terutama Eren sendiri yang merupakan pokok pertanyaan tersebut.

'Sialan! Si Mata Empat dan Erwin mengerjaiku!' Gerutu Levi dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku—" Levi berhenti sejenak, membuat semua menunggu.

"—suka" Lanjut Levi dengan suara kecil sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang agak memerah.

Semua langsung ribut mendengat mendengar jawaban Levi.

"WAHAHAH, akhirnya kau mengaku juga!" Hanji tertawa nista.

"Eren kamu pasti senang sekali" Armin menepuk punggung Eren.

"Berani-beraninya si kecambah itu..." Mikasa kembali ke mode pembunuh.

Eren hanya tersenyum dengan muka yang memerah. Connie dan Jean bersiul mengusili Eren. Erwin dan Historia hanya tertawa kecil. Levi hanya diam.

Selang beberapa waktu akhirnya keributan tak jelas itu mereda.

Levi yang dari tadi diam, bangkit dan berkata

"Sudah waktunya latihan. Yang bertugas mencuci piring hari ini akan ditolerir atas keterlambatannya, tapi bagi yang tidak...kalian akan tau hukuman apa yang menunggu kalian kalau sampai terlambat." Levi berjalan keluar diikuti Erwin dan Hanji meninggalkan para bawahan yang panik.

-Di Lorong-

"Puas mengerjaiku Mata Empat?" Tanya Levi sarkas.

"Tentu saja! Kapan lagi aku bisa mengerjaimu seperti ini cebol." Jawab Hanji dengan senyum lebar.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak membuat wewangian sial itu"

"Ow benarkah?" Hanji masih tersenyum.

"Suatu saat aku janji akan benar-benar membunuhmu" Levi berjanji untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hah! Sudah kubilang aku tidak takut lagi." Hanji memeletkan lidahnya.

"Keh, sudah sana buat penawarnya, wanita jadi-jadian!" Levi menendang bokong Hanji.

"Aw! Tak perlu menendang pendek!" Seru Hanji memegang bokongnya yang sakit, dan melihat Levi sudah berjalan menjauh menuju tempat latihan.

"Sudah Hanji, jangan menggodanya terus."

"Hihi kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali, Erwin—" Ucap Hanji, "—lagipula kau pun menikmatinya kan?"

"Yaah, bagaimana ya..." Erwin hanya tersenyum.

"Huuh, seperti biasa. Kau selalu seperti ini"

Keduanya berjalan menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing, hingga tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar di lorong itu.

Di saat yang sama, terlihat di tempat latihan Levi sedang melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara menggojlok fisik anggota pasukan dengan membuat mereka berlari keliling bangunan, melakukan _sit-up, push-up, pull-up, _dan _squat jump_ beberapa puluh kali.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, matahari pun telah tenggelam. Semua telah selesai membersihkan diri dan berkumpul untuk makan malam, siap mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berteriak minta dikasih makan.

Mereka makan dengan lahap seperti orang tak dikasih makan 10 hari. Levi hanya mengelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan bawahannya.

Selesai makan, mereka tak langsung kembali ke kamar masing-masing melainkan mengobrol santai, dan tumbennya sang kapten pun tetap berada disitu. Walaupun ia hanya duduk, meminum kopinya, dan mendengarkan obrolan bawahannya.

"Kenyaaang~" Ucap Connie sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Aku juga" Kata Armin.

"Aku masih lapar" Balas Sasha.

"Ah! Kau kapan tidak lapar Sasha? Perutmu itu sudah seperti lubang tak berdasar, gadis kentang." Ejek Jean.

"Ikh! Sudah lupakan saat-saat itu!" Sasha memonyongkan bibirnya, tertular Hanji.

"Hahaha aku sampe sekarang masih ingat wajahmu saat diberitahu kalau kau tidak dapat makan malam oleh Sir Shadis." Tambah Connie.

Tawa mengudara memenuhi ruangan makan. Obrolan mereka berlanjut.

Eren yang hingga saat ini masih duduk di samping Levi hanya tertawa kecil mendengar obrolan konyol teman-temannya.

"Na Eren, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau bergabung kesana?"

"Hm? Aku lebih suka berada di dekatmu heichou. Lagipula aku masih dapat mendengar obrolan mereka dari sini." Eren berkata sambil bergerak mendekat.

Jreb. Hati Levi tertancap panah cinta satu kali.

"Ho" Levi kembali meminum kopinya, _stay cool_.

"Heichou"

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih karena tadi heichou bilang suka padaku." Eren memasang senyum termanisnya.

Jreb. Hati Levi tertancap panah cinta dua kali.

"Hmm" masih _stay cool_.

"Aku...juga suka pada heichou." Kali ini Eren memasang wajah malu-malu.

Jreb. Hati Levi tertancap panah cinta tiga kali.

"Oh begitukah" Levi meminum kopinya ketika tiba-tiba Eren bertanya,

"Apakah heichou mau bercinta denganku?"

Dan kalimat ini sukses membuat Levi tersedak. Masa _stay cool_ Levi sudah habis.

"Uhuk...ap-apa uhuk maksudmu?" Tanya Levi masih terbatuk.

"Heichou pasti mengerti maksudku kan.." Jawab Eren yang menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Levi.

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi bukan itu yang kutanya. Maksudmu apa meminta hal itu dariku?"

"...Aku ingin mencintai heichou sepenuhnya."

Levi terdiam mendengar jawaban Eren. Hatinya sudah tertancap ribuan panah cinta. Pertahanan dan kontrol dirinya mulai runtuh kembali.

Eren dan Levi tak sadar bahwa obrolan anggota yang lain sudah tak terdengar. Mereka memperhatikan obrolan keduanya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, secara tak sengaja Jean melihat Eren dan kaptennya mengobrol berduaan membuat ia kepo untuk menguping dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mendengar permintaan Eren membuat mereka semua _shock _berat. Mikasa bahkan pingsan dengan mulut berbusa, Jean menolong Mikasa *modus*, Connie masang wajah cengo, Armin dan Historia mukanya memerah, dan Sasha panik karena kentangnya hilang.

"Heichou?"

Levi meletakkan cangkir kopinya kemudian berdiri,

"Sudah waktunya kalian kembali ke kamar masing-masing—" Perintah Levi, "—dan itu termasuk kamu, Eren."

"Eh tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi, Eren"

Tanpa tanya mereka semua berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing termasuk Eren dengan wajah tertekuk.

Melihat mereka semua sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Levi pun berjalan ke arah ruangan Hanji.

Dan kita kembali ke adegan paling pertama.

.

.

.

"Makanya cepat buat penawarnya Mata Empat!"

"Tidak semudah itu cebol!"

"Cih"

"Sudahlah Levi lebih baik kamu tidur, mengistirahatkan otakmu yang sepertinya kelelahan"

"Iya, kelelahan gara-gara hasil eksperimen gagalmu" Ucap Levi sarkas.

"Oh Levi—" Hanji memutar bola matanya sambil mendiring Levi keluar dari ruangannya, "—selamat tidur, Cebol."

"Ck" Levi menendang pintu ruangan Hanji sekali, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Selama berjalan ke kamarnya yang berjarak agak jauh dari ruangan Hanji, Levi memikirkan apa alasan yang tepat untuknya agar ia dapat menolak permintaan Eren yang terakhir. 'Permintaannya kali ini benar-benar berbahaya sekaligus menggoda iman(?)' Pikir Levi ketika ia melihat Eren duduk menunggu di samping pintu kamarnya.

Manik hijau itu langsung berkilauan melihat Levi telah kembali.

"Heichou"

"Kau. Kan sudah keperintahkan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing"

"Ah, tapi..."

"Kubilang tak ada kata tapi kan?"

"..."

"Cepat kembali ke kamarmu, bocah!"

"...uuh" Eren tertunduk, wajahnya memerah dan air asin mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Eren mau menangis.

Levi yang melihat wajah sedih Eren merasa dadanya ngilu, tercekat.

"Huks..." Eren menangis.

Levi makin merasa bersalah. Tak mau terlihat membuat anak orang menangis dan juga rasa tak tega dalam dirinya akhirnya Levi membawa Eren masuk ke kamarnya. Digandeng tangan Eren dan didudukkan di atas kasur.

"Sshh...jangan menangis" Levi mencoba menenangkan Eren.

"Huks...heichou kenapa tidak mau bercinta denganku?"

"Bukan, aku bukan tidak mau bercinta denganmu.."

"Huks huks, Lalu kenapa?"

"Itu..."—'karena aku tidak tahu apakah kamu benar-benar mencintaiku kalau tidak dalam pengaruh wewangian itu' Jawab Levi dalam hati.

Levi tidak menjawab. Ia memeluk Eren -maksudnya untuk memberhentikan air asin yang mengalir dari mata sang bocah- sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung yang lebih muda, gestur lembut yang menenangkan Eren.

Eren memeluk balik, menyandarkan kepalanya di bagian antara bahu dan leher sang kapten.

"Kamu akan mendapatkannya Eren—" Jawab Levi

Eren mengangkat kepalanya, melihat langsung wajah kaptennya saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"—tapi tidak sekarang."

Levi mengusap kepala Eren dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"Kamu hanya perlu bersabar" Lanjutnya.

Eren masih menatap wajah kaptennya, dan ia menutup matanya.

Levi pun mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Eren. Jarak keduanya sudah sangat tipis

.

.

Ketika tiba-tiba Eren berdiri dan mengerang sambil memegang kepalanya, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar kesakitan.

"Eren? Hoi Eren, kamu kenapa?" Levi kaget melihat keadaan Eren yang tiba-tiba aneh.

"Aakh...ukh..."

"Eren"

"Ukh..heichou...kepa...la..ku...saki..t" Ucap Eren sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

"EREN!" Levi menangkap tubuh Eren yang jatuh setelah hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

"Eren, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

To be continued

* * *

A/N : Helloooh readers yang bertahan membacanya sampai akhir, terima kasih banyaak~ dan reviewer di chap kemarin juga terima kasih, tanpa review kalian mungkin saya gabakal ngelanjutin ini cerita.

Maaf lagi kalau-kalau banyak typo, kekurangan lain, dan juga banyaknya jumlah dialog disinih harap dimaklumi yaa , hehehe *peace*

Saya ngaku, saya ngapdetnya agak lama karena kena sindrom writer's block tapi entah bagaimana ini chap bisa keapdet, saya juga ga ngerti. Dan mungkin kalian semua mau menghajar saya karena adegan Levi dan Erennya ga banyak dan berhenti di saat yang ga oke banget, maafkan sayaaa :''') #digamparbolakbalik

Jadi, ada yang berkenan meninggalkan review?

Salam ,

gigintama


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin's not mine but Isayama Hajime-sensei

Pairing : RiRen and other pairing(s)

Title : I Want a Kiss

Rated : T/T+

Summary : "Heichou!" .."Apa?" .."Aku minta cium!" ...terus ini maksudnya apa mendadak minta beginian?

Warnings : Yaoi (M/M) , Typo(s) , bahasa amburadul (entah ini semi-baku apa gimana), cerita boring, karakter ternistahkan dan OOC akut, serta bahasan ambigu macam-macam . Kalo gasuka sama cerita perhumuan mending klik tanda panah ke kiri ajah di pojok kiri atas :3 aku gakuat di flames ;)

Untuk chap ini peringatan tambahannya...mungkin ganti POV yang suka mendadak kali ya? Atau dialognya yang kebanyakan (lagi)? Author juga bingung, intinya gitu deh ya, DLDR ;)))

SELAMAT MEMBACA

* * *

_Aku sedang berjalan_

_Ketika dentuman keras berbunyi_

_Aku berhenti. Kakiku berhenti tak mau bergerak seakan ada yang menahanku _

_Kala teriakan demi teriakan terdengar_

_Dadaku tercekat melihat apa yang membuatku berhenti_

_Aku tuli seketika_

_Dan...aku berlari_

_Aku tak memperdulikan lagi apa yang ada di sekitarku_

_Langkah-langkah lariku kulebarkan sejauh mungkin_

_Yang kupikirkan hanya satu,_

_Aku hanya ingin segera menemui dia _

_Aku ingin segera melihat wajahnya, wajah yang selalu tersenyum itu_

_Langkah semakin kupercepat ketika rintihan sayup-sayup terdengar di daun telingaku_

_Aku tak peduli_

_Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya, secepatnya_

_Bangunan berserakan tak berbentuk, onggokan batu besar dimana-mana_

_Dimana dia?_

_Aku ingin segera bertemu. Dimana dia?_

_Kala suara langkah berdentum mendekat_

_Aku masih tuli_

_Hanya dia yang kucari_

_Kusampai disana, aku tak menemukan dia_

_Aku kembali mencarinya, ketika terdengar suara rintihan _

_Aku berhenti_

_Aku mengenal suara itu_

_Itukah dia?_

_Langkahku membawaku mendekat_

_._

_._

_Akhirnya, aku menemukan dia_

_Tapi mengapa dia menangis?_

_Mengapa dia tak tersenyum?_

_Suara langkah kembali berdentum, semakin mendekat_

_Mana aku masih menatap wajah di depanku_

_Apakah kamu kesakitan?_

_Aku bergerak membawa dia keluar_

_Ketika tangan ini tak mampu menyingkirkan bongkahan besar yang berada di atas dia_

_Apakah ini yang membuat dia sedih?_

_Suara langkah yang berdentum sudah tak terdengar ketika wajah raksasa itu muncul_

_Mengapa tubuhku terangkat?_

_Siapa yang membawaku menjauh dari dia?_

_Mengapa dia memintaku pergi menjauh darinya?_

_Aku tak mau meninggalkan dia_

_Aku ingin bersama dia_

"_Pergi...Eren"_

"_IBU__—__"_

"—UU!"

Eren terbangun dari mimpi buruknya sambil berteriak keras. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bermimpi tentang masa lalunya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, napasnya tersengal-sengal, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

'Perasaan apa ini?' - pikir Eren kala membasuh keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya dengan tangan kanannya.

Selang beberapa waktu, Eren yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya mulai mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal.

'Ukh! Apa-apaan ini? Kepalaku sakit' - Eren berniat memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya ketika ia menyadari tangannya tertahan oleh kepala seseorang yang menghalangi pergerakan tangannya. Eren menoleh ke arah tangan kirinya.

'Ini...Heichou?—' pikir Eren, '—mengapa heichou ada di kamarku?' Ketika Eren mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia baru menyadari bahwa kasur empuk berseprei putih dengan perabotan, lantai serta dinding berkilauan bagai permata ini bukanlah gambaran dari kamarnya.

'Mengapa aku ada di kamar heichou?—' Tanyanya dalam hati, '—sepertinya aku sedang melakukan sesuatu?' Tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Merasa tak enak berlama-lama di kamar kaptennya, Eren mencoba berdiri. Lupa total bahwa si empunya kamar masih menindih tangannya.

Eren bergerak membuat Levi ikut bergerak dan Levi terbangun. Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ng—"

Eren berhenti bergerak seketika dan memperhatikan kaptennya yang mulai terbangun.

Ketika Levi telah sadar sepenuhnya, ia dengan cepat melihat ke arah Eren.

Melihat Eren yang telah sadar, Levi membuang napas dan memasang wajah lega tetapi dengan cepat kembali memasang wajah besinya.

"Kamu sudah sadar rupanya" Kata Levi sambil mengelus pipi Eren

Walaupun ia berhasil memasang wajah datar tapi ternyata ia tak berhasil menyembunyikan nada suara yang terdengar sangat lega itu.

Eren diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Levi, ia masih bengong dengan gestur super halus sang kapten terhadap dirinya.

"Eren?"

"...Ah iya, Sir. Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa saya bisa berada di sini heichou?"

'Sir?' Pikir Levi seraya berdiri dari kursi tempat ia duduk dan berkata,

"Kamu tak ingat dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?"

"...t-tidak, Sir"

Levi diam memandang Eren dan menarik tangannya dari pipi Eren, menjauh. Di dalam kepalanya telah berkecamuk berbagai macam pertanyaan, tapi hanya satu pertanyaan yang benar-benar ia ingin tau jawabannya,

_Apakah efek wewangian itu telah habis?_

Levi masih diam menatap Eren, menatap mata hijau itu.

Dan ia tak menemukan kilau di sana, seperti sebelumnya.

CKIT. Terasa ada yang sakit di dada Levi, sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak mengerti.

'Ugh...perasaan apa ini? Mengapa dadaku sakit? Mengapa aku merasa ada yang hilang? Bukankah harusnya aku merasa senang bahwa aku sudah tak perlu memenuhi permintaan bocah ini?—' Levi berpikir keras dalam hati.

Pikiran tak berujung Levi terputus ketika Eren memegang tangannya perlahan sambil berkata dengan lembut,

"Heichou...anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir

Pertanyaan Eren tak dijawab karena Levi hanya diam memandang Eren -sibuk dengan pikirannya- ketika tiba-tiba

BRAK!

Pintu kamar sang korporal muda terbuka secara kasar dan menampilkan kembali sang pemimpin skuad _genderless_.

"Yuhu~ Lev—" Kata-kata Hanji terhenti, melihat apa yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Eren berada di atas kasur Levi dengan wajah agak 'kelelahan' serta Levi yang sekarang sedang menatap dalam wajah sang pemilik manik hijau.

"—oh maaf menganggu" Hanji bergerak menjauh (sambil senyum-senyum sendiri), berniat menutup pintu ketika langkahnya dihentikan oleh suara Levi.

"Berhenti!" Dan berhentilah Hanji di tempat.

Levi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hanji dan dengan sangat -tidak- elegannya menyeret Hanji pergi menjauh, meninggalkan si pemilik manik hijau sendirian.

Eren yang melihat dirinya ditinggal sendirian membuat ia hanya bisa terbengong-bengong ketika secara tiba-tiba sakit kepala menyerangnya lagi dan ia kembali terkena rayuan pulau kapuk di bawahnya.

-Di Lorong-

"Auw! Apa-apaan sih cebol, jangan tarik-tarik!" Protes Hanji.

Levi yang diprotes hanya diam memandang Hanji dan melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju si pemimpin skuad.

"Ada apa sih kau tiba-tiba menarikku?—" Hanji berkata sambil membersihkan debu-debu imajiner di tubuhnya, "—kau pasti tak ingin terlihat sedang bermesra-UBH!" Ucapan Hanji tak selesai ketika kedua pipinya sudah berada di dalam genggaman tangan makhluk mini di depannya.

"EFEKNYAHABISHANJI!" Levi berteriak keras dan sangat cepat membuat Hanji kebingungan mendengarnya. Ia hanya bisa membalas,

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau tiba-tiba tuli hah?! Aku tak akan mengulang perkataanku" Levi berkata kesal

Hanji menggeleng seraya berkata, "Benarkah?"

"Seperti yang kau dengar" Jawab Levi sambil melipat tangan di dadanya dan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding lorong.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan baru mau memberitahukanmu kalau penawarnya telah selesai kubuat"

"Tidak dibutuhkan"

"KEH SIAL!—" Teriak Hanji kesal dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri,"—padahal aku sengaja bikin penawarnya agak lama biar aku bisa menikmati 'kesenangan'ku sedikit lebih lama—" Perkataan Hanji lagi-lagi tak selesai karena mukanya sudah di-_fabulouskick_ oleh sang prajurit terkuat.

"Dasar wanita jadi-jadian! Kau malah senang dengan...penderitaanku." Kata terakhir terasa begitu pahit keluar dari mulut Levi.

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan kalau kau tidak senang dengan normalnya Eren" Hanji berkata dengan nada _in-the-matter-of-fact_ -sambil memegang mukanya yang kesakitan- menunjuk Levi

Dan benar saja, wajah Levi terlihat sendu dan ekpresi ini benar-benar harus diperhatikan dengan seksama karena kalau tidak wajah Levi hanya terlihat datar dengan alis turun beberapa derajat kebawah. Hanji benar-benar sudah _expert_ dalam hal membaca mimik wajah Levi, bahkan Levi-pun tak sadar kalau ia memasang wajah sendu.

Tak berkata-kata lagi, Levi berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hei! Tunggu Levi." Hanji mengikuti Levi

Selama perjalanan menuju kamar Levi, tak satu pun dari keduanya mengeluarkan satu kata. Hanya suara sol sepatu bertemu dengan lantai-lah yang menemani mereka berdua.

Sesampainya mereka di depan kamar Levi, si empunya kamar membuka pintu secara perlahan dan terlihat sang Jaegar sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasur super bersih miliknya.

Wajah tidur Eren begitu damai, seakan-akan ia tak pernah merasakan beratnya hidup di dunia ini. Orang yang melihat pasti tak akan percaya bahwa dialah yang menanggung tanggung jawab besar sebagai harapan manusia di dunia yang kejam ini.

Levi berjalan perlahan menuju ke sebelah Eren dan duduk di kursi yang tadi ia tinggalkan, tak menimbulkan suara. Hanji pun berjalan menuju ke sebelah Eren dan memutuskan untuk berdiri di sebelah Levi. Keduanya memperhatikan Eren. Hening.

"Hanji." Levi memecah keheningan dengan suara kecil

"Hm?"

"Aku...tak mengerti mengapa dada ini terasa sakit ketika melihat Eren kembali normal." Alis Levi bertaut, tangannya meremas bagian dada.

Hanji tidak menjawab, ia malah memberikan senyuman nista yang membuat alis Levi makin dalam tautannya.

"Apa-apaan mukamu itu?"

"Kukira kau akan menyadarinya sendiri Levi, tapi nyatanya kau bahkan tak mengerti mengapa kau merasa seperti itu."

"Memang kau mengerti?" Levi menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Mudah saja"

"Ap—" Belum selesai Levi berkata, kalimatnnya sudah dipotong oleh Hanji.

"—Kau mencintai Eren—" Hanji berkata sambil menggendikkan bahunya, "—walaupun kemarin kau bilang menyukai Eren karen paksaanku dan Erwin tapi nyatanya kamu benar-benar menyukainya bahkan mencintainya, itulah mengapa dadamu terasa sakit melihat ia kembali normal." Jelas Hanji.

Hening kembali. Levi dan Hanji sama-sama diam ketika Hanji menepuk pundak Levi dan berbisik tepat di telinga Levi,

"Selamat berjuang, cebol." Dan ia pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Levi yang masih diam sendirian bersama Eren.

'Jadi...aku mencintainya? Jadi perasaan ini cinta?—' Pikir Levi

Ia tak menyadari bahwa Eren mulai membuka matanya.

'—dan perasaan ini tak mungkin berbalas..' Levi menutup erat matanya, tangannya masih meremas bagian dada hingga memutih. Sakit, dadanya terasa sakit sekali.

_puk_

Ketika tiba-tiba ada tangan lain memegang tangan miliknya lembut membuat Levi membuka matanyadan mendapati manik hijau tengah menatapnya khawatir. Levi menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Heichou? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Levi hanya mengangguk, masih dengan wajah tertunduk

Eren kemudian memegang kedua pipi kaptennya dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat sang kapten mendongak ke atas, menatap wajahnya. Mereka saling berpandangan, Eren berkata

"Benar anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya masih dengan nada khawatir

"I...ya, aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Levi datar, sukses menyembunyikan gejolak serta dentuman di dalam dadanya.

Eren diam setelah mendengar jawaban Levi kemudian memeluk kaptennya erat dan dengan lembut mencium pipi kiri Levi. Membuat yang dicium memegang pundak yang mencium dan menjauhkan tubuhnya perlahan. Ia memperhatikan wajah Eren dan ketika ia melihat mata hijaunya, ia melihat kilauan itu telah kembali. Kilau mata indah yang sangat familiar itu telah kembali.

'Jadi,efeknya masih ada?' Pikir Levi sambil memeluk Eren kembali.

Ia masih dapat bersama Eren -walau karena efek wewangian- untuk beberapa waktu lagi.

Eren bergerak mendekat ke arah kaptennya dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan sang kapten dengan lengannya masih melingkar di leher Levi. Kali ini Levi tak protes. Ia eratkan pelukannya, meletakkan kepalanya di antara leher dan bahu Eren.

Mereka berdua diam. Hening, tapi bukan hening yang menyesakkan. Ini hening yang menyenangkan, keduanya menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Kemudian selang beberapa waktu, Erenlah yang pertama kali melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongakkan wajah Levi. Eren menatap wajah Levi, mengusap pipinya pelan, merasakan sensasi rambut hitam itu di tangannya. Levi hanya diam, menikmati perhatian yang Eren berikan kepadanya. Tapi, menikmati bukan berarti kuat menahan godaan.

Levi memberhentikan gerakan Eren, sekrang Levi-lah yang memegang kedua pipi Eren dengan tangannya. Levi perlahan mencium dahi Eren, kemudian ke pipi kanan, berlanjut ke pipi kiri, ke hidung, dan ketika akan berlanjut ke arah bibir, Levi berhenti. Ia melihat Eren menutup matanya erat dan mengigit bibirnya, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dengan wajah merah padam. Membuat Levi sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Eren...maaf."

Eren dalam sekejap membuka matanya, "Mengapa heichou minta maaf?"

"...Sudahlah, ayo kita sarapan." Levi mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menurunkan Eren dari pangkuannya, berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Eren menuju ruang makan.

Eren hanya diam, membiarkan dirinya digandeng kaptennya sambil tersenyum simpul.

* * *

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Levi membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk masih dengan menggandeng tangan Eren. Membuat yang melihat terdiam sebentar sebelum mereka melanjutkan kembali aktivitas mereka masing-masing, kecuali Mikasa (pastinya) yang sudah murka. Ia menerjang sang kapten dengan pisau di tangannya yang kemudian ditahan Armin dan Jean yang membantu karena Armin tidak kuat menahan tenaga monster Mikasa atau memang modus - entahlah –

Anggota yang lain masih santai menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing karena melihat Levi dan Eren bermesraan, Mikasa yang mengamuk karena hal itu lalu ditahan oleh Armin sudah menjadi pemandangan 'wajib' untuk mereka beberapa hari ini. Sekarang, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan telah siap dihidangkan.

"Selamat Makan!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, Eren masih tetap bermanja-manja dengan sang kapten, Mikasa masih mengeluarkan aura sang pembunuh, Armin dan Jean masih menahan Mikasa, Connie dan Sasha masih berebutan kentang, dan Historia masih diam.

Seselesainya mereka makan, Levi kemudian berkata

"Setelah selesai membereskan ini semua, berkumpul di tempat latihan." Kemudian ia berjalan keluar ruang makan meninggalkan mereka semua termasuk Eren.

Mereka dengan cepat membereskan semuanya dan pergi menuju tempat latihan.. Yang pertama kali keluar adalah Historia, kemudian diikuti Jean, Connie, dan Sasha. Setelah itu baru Mikasa dan Armin. Eren keluar terakhir. Mereka berjalan cepat, takut-takut sang kapten akan marah karena menunggu terlalu lama kecuali Eren. Ia berjalan gontai, entah mengapa tiba-tiba sakit kepala menyerangnya kembali. Ia hanya bisa berjalan pelan dan memegang kepalanya. Mikasa yang menyadari bahwa Eren tertinggal di belakang menghampirinya diikuti Armin.

"Eren? Kamu kenapa?"

"Kepalaku agak sakit."

"Mungkin lebih baik kamu istirahat." Armin menyarankan

Eren menggeleng seraya menjawab,"Tidak apa, aku ingin ikut latihan."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu ya." Ucap Mikasa

Eren hanya mengangguk. Mereka kemudian berjalan kembali menuju tempat latihan.

Sesampainya mereka disana, terlihat keempat anggota yang lain telah berbaris di hadapan sang kapten yang telah melipat lengannya di dada.

"Lamban! Apa saja sih yang kalian lakukan?! Sudah, ayo kita mulai!" Ujar Levi kesal karena dibuat menunggu lama.

Kemudian latihan pun dimulai. Latihan yang dilakukan mereka adalah latihan yang biasa mereka lakukan pada saat sedang menjadi _trainee_ dulu, simulasi di hutan dengan papan-papan kayu berbentuk titan tersebar dimana-mana. Tapi latihan ini dipersulit dengan modifikasi pada bagian 'bantalan' di leher titan menjadi lebih kecil dan sepertinya hanya diperuntukkan untuk satu orang yang dapat menebasnya. Sistem 'siapa cepat, dia dapat' benar-benar akan diterapkan di latihan ini. Latihan ini dimaksudkan untuk meningkatkan rasa kompetisi dan juga kecepatan serta ketepatan dalam membunuh titan.

Mereka mulai mengudara dengan 3DMG mereka, mencari sang papan titan yang ada. Eren masih berada di paling belakang, sakit kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi membuat ia tanpa sadar menutup matanya ketika secara tiba-tiba entah seperti tersengat listrik pikiran Eren kembali ke mimpinya tadi pagi, mimpi buruk miliknya. Mimpi tentang sang ibu dan juga...titan.

Mata Eren langsung terbuka lebar, dan secepat kilat menyusul teman-temannya yang berada di depan.

Eren bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan membantai papan-papan titan itu dengan yang disebut jenius pun hanya menghabisi 2-3 papan titan sebelum dihabisi oleh Eren. Melihat Eren yang seperti itu membuat teman-temannya bingung dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati,

'Ada apa dengan Eren?' Pikir mereka

Sang kapten hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah laku Eren. Sebenarnya ia senang melihat kemampuan bocah-nya itu meningkat, tapi...mengapa jadi seganas itu? Ia bergerak seperti mesin pembunuh haus darah. Levi mengarahkan pengaitnya ke arah pohon di depan dan dengan cepat menyusul Eren. Ia memutarbalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat wajah Eren. Tak ada kilauan lagi, yang ada hanya manik hijau penuh napsu membunuh.

'Lagi?' Pikir Levi bingung.

Melihat Eren yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa membuat Levi menghentikan latihan mereka untuk sejenak dan (tentu saja) diikuti helaan napas lega dari seluruh anggota pasukan kecuali Mikasa. Mereka duduk-duduk selonjoran, mengistirahatkan badan mereka yang lelah. Levi mendudukkan dirinya di atas batu besar tak jauh dari anggota pasukan ketika Mikasa mendatanginya.

"Kamu apakan Eren?!" Tuduh Mikasa

"Hah?" Levi menaikkan satu alisnya, wajahnya tetap datar.

"Eren kamu apakan? Kenapa dia jadi ganas begitu? Eren-ku tidak seperti itu!"

"Eren-**'mu'**?" Levi menekankan suaranya di kata terakhir.

"Iya" Jawab Mikasa tegas

"Dia bukan milikmu"

"Dia juga bukan milik**mu"**

"Tapi dia sendiri yang berharap untuk menjadi milikku"

"AP—" Ucapan Mikasa terpotong oleh suara pekikan dari belakang mereka. Keduanya menengok, melihat apa yang terjadi.

Eren terduduk dengan kaki kanan tertekuk dan kaki kirinya terjulur serta tangannya memegang kepalanya. Armin dan Historia berjongkok di sebelahnya. Jean dan Connie berdiri memperhatikan. Sasha...entah kemana. Mikasa yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Eren

"Eren, kau tak apa?" Tanya Armin khawatir

Eren menjawab dengan anggukan

"Lebih baik kamu tak usah ikut latihan lagi Eren" Saran Historia

Kali ini Eren menggeleng

Levi pun berjalan mendekat.

"Ugh!" Eren memegang kepalanya makin kencang, sakit sudah tak tertahankan dan...

_Ctar_

Sekali lagi seperti tersengat listrik Eren terdiam. Matanya menutup.

"Eren?" Levi berjongkok di sebelah Eren sambil memegang pundaknya -menggoyangkan tubuhnya perlahan- dan Eren membuka mata dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat wajah-wajah khawatir sedang menatapnya. Kemudian dia berkata,

"Mengapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyanya bingung

"Eren?" Panggil Levi

Eren menoleh ke arah Levi dan tersenyum dengan senyum sejuta watt-nya

"Heichou!" dan dimata teman-temannya terlihat seakan-akan ada bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitar Eren.

Levi dan yang lainnya makin bingung. Beberapa menit yang lalu Eren seperti mesin pembunuh yang ganas dan sekarang Eren begitu kalem, manis, dan tentu saja dengan mata yang berkilauan.

'Efeknya sudah kembali. Berarti setiap kali ia sakit kepala 'kepribadian'nya akan berubah.' Levi berpikir Levi terputus ketika lengan bajunya ditarik pelan.

"Hm?"

"Heichou, ada apa?" Tanya Eren

"Hah?"

"Heichou lebih mengerutkan keningnya daripada biasanya" Perkataan Eren membuat anggota pasukan yang lain ber-_sweatdrop _ karena bagi mereka dilihat dari sudut manapun wajah sang kapten tidak berubah sama sekali. Tetap datar.

Levi agak kaget mengetahui bahwa bawahannya ini dapat mengetahui perubahan pada wajah datarnya, ia kira hanya Erwin dan Hanji yang dapat membaca mimik wajahnya. Tapi walau kaget ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, hanya diam kemudian ia bangkit dan berkata,

"Latihan selesai, setelah ini kalian lakukan tugas-tugas yang sudah dibagikan sebelumnya" Levi melangkah pergi.

Mereka semua hanya diam menatap sang kapten berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Setelah sang kapten sudah tak berada dalam jarak pandang mata, Historia berdiri. Ia berniat mengerjakan tugasnya memberi makan kuda yang kemudian dibantu oleh Sasha. Jean, Armin, dan Connie pun mulai mengerjakan tugas bersih-bersih mereka dengan kembali ke bangunan survey corps meninggalkan Eren bersama Mikasa.

"Mikasa, ayo kita juga harus mulai menyiapkan makan malam." Eren berkata seraya berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya.

Mikasa menahan tangan Eren.

"Ada apa Mikasa?—" Eren bertanya bingung, "Ayo, nanti keburu jam makan malam datang"

"Eren"

"Hm?"

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Aku? Aku tidak kenap—" Perkataan Eren terpotong ketika tiba-tiba Mikasa memeluk dirinya.

"Jangan bohong padaku Eren! Ada apa denganmu beberapa hari ini? Kamu bersikap aneh sekali." Ucap Mikasa mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan Eren -tidak- seperti biasanya memeluk kembali Mikasa.

"Mikasa tenang. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Eren sambil mengelus kepala Mikasa

"Tapi kamu jadi aneh Eren. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa, aku gak mau terjadi apa-apa sama kamu."

"Mikasa, sudah kubilang aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, tenanglah—" Eren masih mengelus kepala Mikasa, "Aku baik-baik saja, Oke?" Tanya Eren

Mikasa tidak menjawab

"Mikasa.."

"Baiklah—" Mikasa berkata sambil mengangguk, "—tapi biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar lagi"

"Hahaha iya iya" Tangan Eren kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Mikasa

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya tak lama kemudia. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyelesaikan tugas memasak mereka, tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi sang kapten memperhatikan mereka dari jendela ruangannya yang tepat berada di atas tempat latihan dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

* * *

Beberapa waktu berlalu.

Dan jam makan malam pun tiba. Eren dan Mikasa memasak sup krim dengan wortel dan kentang ditambah sepotong roti. Mereka makan dengan tenang tapi lahap ketika sendok Eren jatuh dengan -tidak- elegannya ke lantai.

"Aah, aku harus mencucinya kalau begini." Eren mengambil sang sendok kemudian beranjak menuju ke arah dapur. Di dapur, ia mencuci sendoknya dengan cekatan saat sakit kepala menyerangnya kembali. Eren yang sedikit limbung dengan cepat menyelesaikan acara cuci sendoknya dan memegang kepalanya. Ia menyadarkan dirinya ke arah meja di sebelah bak cuci, menghindari kemungkinan ia jatuh. Dan sekali lagi ia kembali...menjadi Eren sang pembenci titan.

Ia kembali ke ruang makan dan melanjutkan makannya. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Eren 'berubah' lagi kecuali Levi. Sang kapten melihat mata Eren ketika bocah itu kembali dari dapur, matanya penuh napsu membunuh. Tapi Levi tak bertindak apa-apa, kali ini ia hanya diam dan menyelesaikan makannya.

Levi selesai lebih dulu daripada anggota pasukannya, ia bediri dan berjalan keluar sambil berkata, "Jangan lupa dibereskan setelah selesai dan langsung tidur. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam heichou!" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Mereka menyelesaikan makannya. Setelah selesai sesuai perintah sang kapten, mereka membereskannya dengan cekatan dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Eren yang telah kembali ke kamarnya langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur bersprei putih miliknya yang -tidak terlalu- empuk. Ia menutup matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, dan ia tertidur.

* * *

_Jeritan terdengar_

_Batu besar melayang ke berbagai arah_

_Dia memegang tanganku, aku menoleh ke arahnya _

"_Ibu__—__" _

_Aku berusaha menariknya keluar _

_Ketika wajah raksasa itu muncul_

_Dan seketika tubuhku terangkat dan pandanganku menjauh_

_Aku meronta_

_Aku tak mau meninggalkan dia_

_Aku ingin berada di sisinya_

_Aku masih dibawa ketika raksasa itu mengangkat tubuh ibu_

_Jemari panjang kotronya menyentuh tubuh ibu_

"_Tunggu, berhenti! Aku harus menyelamatkan ibu! Ibu dalam bahaya!"_

_Aku masih terus meronta kala pegangan pada tubuhku makin mengencang_

_Aku melihat tubuh ibu diarahkan ke arah mulut makhluk menjijikan itu_

_Mataku tak bisa melepaskan padangannya_

_Buram dengan air yang mengumpul di pelupuk mata_

_KRAKK_

_Aku melihat raksasa biadab itu memakannya_

"_IBU!__—__"_

Dan Eren terbangun dengan wajah pucat penuh keringat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, dadanya berdebar-debar kencang sekali. Mimpi buruk ini terus menghantuinya.

Eren memegang kepalanya, "Sial! Mimpi buruk ini tak hilang-hilang juga." Takut dan panik bercampur menjadi satu ketika tiba-tiba terbesit wajah sang kapten di kepalanya.

'Mungkin heichou bisa membantuku melupakan mimpi burukku ini. Aku akan meminta tidur bersamanya' Pikir Eren seraya bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar tempat kaptennya berada.

.

.

Tok Tok

Tak ada jawaban

TokTok

Eren sekali lagi mengetuk pintu sang kapten. Masih tak ada jawaban.

Ketika Eren berniat mengetuk untuk yang ketiga kalinya pintu kamar si kapten terbuka dan menampilkan wajah kantuk beserta kesal pemiliknya. Wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menghajar siapapun yang berani mengetuk pintunya malam-malam dan menganggu tidurnya, membuat Eren sedikit takut.

"Apa maumu?! Kau tau ini jam berapa?"

"Iya aku tau heichou, aku mohon maaf karena menggangu tidur anda—" omongan Eren dipotong Levi

"—kalau kau tau kau menganggu kenapa masih berani kesini, hah?!" Levi kesal

Eren diam tidak langsung menjawab.

"Cih!" Levi berniat menutup pintunya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Aku mimpi buruk heichou!—"Jawaban Eren membuat Levi berhenti, "—aku mohon, tolong aku. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan mimpi buruk yang terus-terusan menghantuiku ...aku ingin tidur bersamamu." Eren memohon dengan wajah memelas dan memberikan _puppy eyes _ terbaiknya-secara tak sadar- kepada Levi.

Kali ini Levi tidak mempehatikan kata-kata ambigu Eren. Yang ia perhatikan adalah wajah Eren dan matanya yang berkilau walaupun tak secerah biasanya. 'Jadi efeknya kembali lagi. Berarti bermimpi buruk pun membuat ia berubah 'kepribadian'nya?—' Pikir Levi, '—tapi kenapa ia malah datang padaku? Kenapa ia tidak pergi ke Ackerman saja?' Dada Levi sakit mengingat adegan yang dilihatnya tadi sore.

Eren masih menunggu jawaban Levi ketika Levi berkata,

"Kenapa kau mendatangiku? Kenapa kau tidak datangi Ackerman saja?" Levi kesal

"Hah? Kenapa Mikasa?"

"Huh, tak usah bertingkah seakan kau tak mengerti. Kalian akrab bukan? Sampai berpelukan di tempat terbuka."

"Ap-oh! Jadi heichou melihatnya?"

"Cih, tentu saja. Kau pikir aku buta?" Levi memalingkan wajahnya, bermunculan perempatan di wajah Levi.

Eren diam sejenak memperhatikan sikap sang kapten di depannya dan ia dengan cepat mendapatkan alasannya kenapa sang kapten bersikap seperti ini.

"Heichou cemburu ya?" Tanya Eren sambil tersenyum

"Hah?!"

"Anda kesal melihat aku berpelukan dengan Mikasa kan? Heichou cemburu melihatku dekat dengannya kan?"

Levi tidak menjawab, 'Aku cemburu? —' seperti tersadar, wajah Levi menampilkan semburat merah. Dengan cepat ia menutup wajahnya dengan lengan atasnya,ia malu.

Eren yang melihat malah semakin senang melihat kaptennya cemburu dan malu-malu seperti ini. Eren kemudian memeluk kaptennya erat.

"Aku hanya menyukai heichou—" Eren berkata, senyum tak hilang dari wajahnya dan mencium pipi Levi, "—jadi biarkan aku tidur bersamamu ya?" Tanya Eren sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Levi pun tak dapat menolak lagi. Ia membiarkan Eren masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menginvasi tempat tidur miliknya. Eren mengambil bagian yang dekat dengan dinding. Levi pun naik ke atas kasur dan merebahkan dirinya. Eren pun mendekat dan memeluk Levi sebelum tertidur. Levi pun segera menyusulnya.

* * *

Levi membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa ada yang bergerak terus-menerus di sampingnya yang membuat ia terbangun. Ia masih mengantuk ketika menyadari bahwa orang di sebelahnya, Eren, menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya seperti kesakitan, peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, napasnya tersengal-sengal, dan tangannya memegang seprei dengat erat. Levi tersadar sempurna.

"Eren" Panggil Levi

Eren masih menggeliat ketika tiba-tiba ia terbangun sambil berteriak. Wajahnya pucat, _shock_. Dan Eren menangis, air matanya tumpah ruah mengalir dari matanya. Panik, takut, benci,sedih semua bercampur menjadi satu. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih menyisakan sisa-sisa mimpi buruk di pikirannya. Levi berusaha menenangkannya, bahkan telah menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya tapi Eren tak memperdulikannya. Tubuh Eren masih bergetar, matanya tak fokus. Levi yang tak dipedulikan dengan satu gerakan menarik bahu Eren menghadap ke arahnya dan

Levi mencium bibir Eren.

Membuat yang dicium tersadar dari kepanikannya . Eren mulai dapat mengembalikan diri dan merasakan bibir yang menyentuhnya membuat ia menutup mata dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Levi. Levi menggigit bibir bawah Eren, lidahnya meminta masuk. Eren yang tidak mengerti keinginan Levi masih menutup rapat bibirnya. Tak sabar, Levi memegang dagu Eren, memaksanya membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya menginvasi rongga mulut Eren. Eren hanya dapat menikmati ciumannya dengan sang kapten.

Mereka melepaskan ciumannya ketika sang paru-paru berteriak meminta diisi oksigen. Keduanya -atau lebih tepatnya Eren- tersengal-sengal. Wajah Eren memerah seperti tomat dan terdapat segaris saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya membuat dirinya terlihat begitu imut dan seksi dalam satu paket. Eren yang telah mengatur napasnya berkata,

"Heichou, cium aku lagi...aku mau lagi—" Eren memeluk Levi, "—buat aku melupakan mimpi burukku."

Tembok kontrol diri Levi telah runtuh. Ia sudah tak sanggup menahannya, bahkan ia pun sudah tak peduli lagi untuk melihat mata Eren terdapat kilau atau tidak. Kedua tangannya memegang wajah Eren.

Ia mencium bibir merah itu sekali lagi, melumatnya secara -tidak terlalu-lembut . Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Eren, mengabsen gigi-gigi putih yang lengkap itu. Lidah bertemu dengan lidah dan terciptalah tarian yang sensual. Lidah Levi bekerja seperti sihir, membuat Eren rela didominasi oleh Levi. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan apa pun. Levi merebahkan Eren dan dirinya di atas kasur, tak melepaskan bibir mereka.

Dan ketika Levi melepaskan ciumannya bibirnya mengarah turun,mencium leher Eren dan menggigitnya serta menjilatnya perlahan. Merasakan sang bocah di bawahnya. Bibir Levi makin turun hampir ke arah belikat, ia mencium dan mengisap bagian tersebut meninggalkan tanda berwarna merah keunguan. Eren yang diciuminya mulai tak dapat mengontrol suaranya. Levi masih sibuk memberi tanda disana-sini ketika

"Aahn.."

Secara tak sengaja Eren mengeluarkan suara -super-seksi , membuat keduanya terdiam. Mereka sama-sama kaget.

'Itu suaraku?' Wajah Eren semakin memerah.

'Suaranya...seksi sekali' Pikir Levi dan sekali lagi ia menyerang bibir Eren, menciumnya ganas. Melumat bibir merah itu seperti tak ada hari esok.

Tapi di sudut pikirannya , Levi tau bahwa ia harus berhenti. Saat ini juga. Ia tak mau berbuat lebih jauh dari ini.

Levi melepaskan ciumannya secara mendadak membuat Eren membuka matanya dan melihat sang kapten sedang menatapnya.

"Heichou? Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" Eren memajukan tubuhnya, berniat mencium sang kapten ketika dua buah jemari menahan bibirnya untuk maju lebih jauh.

"Aa...uhm sepertinya kamu sudah tenang. Kita harus tidur, besok hari yang berat. Ya?" Ujar Levi mengelus pipi Eren lembut.

Eren hanya bisa mengangguk. Levi kemudian memeluk Eren dengan Eren yang memeluknya balik. Levi menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh keduanya. Ia mencium dahi Eren seraya berkata,

"Selamat tidur, Eren"

"Selamat tidur, heichou"

Eren dengan cepat tertidur di pelukan Levi .

"Semoga kali ini mimpimu indah Eren" Ucap Levi sambil mengelus kepala Eren sebelum ia pun akhirnya ikut tertidur.

Terlihat senyuman di wajah keduanya.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

A/N : Hellow readers yang bertahan membacanya sampai akhir, Terima kasih banyak yaaaa :33 dan untuk reviewer apalagi, makasiih banyaak. :*

Seperti biasa, typo dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain mohon dimaapkan. Jiakalau ada yang mau memberi saran silakan PM saya yah. Saya akan sangat terbantu ;)) . Dan soal apdet yang super lama ini saya cuma bisa bilang kalau laporanlah yang menahan saya untuk menulis ni chapter jadi harap dimaklumi yah ;9

Semoga kalian semua senang membaca chap ini. Saya ga begitu bisa nulis lime bahkan sebenernya saya gatau apakah ini terhitung lime apa engga? Sepertinya engga :'''D #jatohindirikejurang

Jadi setelah berkenan membaca, ada yang berkenan mereview ?

Salam,

gigintama


End file.
